Love Will Prevail
by voldemortsucks18
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Voldie scheme an evil plan to destroy Harry Potter by having Draco, the handsome Slytherin prince, seduce Harry's girlfriend, Hermione. Will love prevail? Or will it destroy everything?
1. The Perfect Night

The Perfect Night  
  
Summary: Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort scheme an evil plan to destroy Harry Potter by having Draco, the handsome Slytherin Prince, seduce Harry's girlfriend, Hermione. Will love prevail? Or will it destroy everything?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co.  
  
Hermione absentmindly twirled a piece of her curly, long, brown hair around her index finger as she lay on her stomach reading a chapter in her Potions book. Snape had given them summer homework, which was to write an essay over chapters one through five and on the first day back, he would quiz them. She had read until chapter ten. She popped her bubble gum and chewed the end of her pencil as she tried to think of how to revise the descriptions in the book to her own words. Finally, after many hours of scribbling out words, she finished her essay and read it over for any mistakes. Snape told everyone that since they were going to be advanced seventh years, he expected everyone's essay to be at least ten pieces of parchment. Hermione's was twenty. As she was going over the last sheaf of parchment, she heard a pecking on her bedroom window. She looked up and saw Harry's beautiful, snow white owl perched on her windowsill.  
  
"Hedwig!" she exclaimed as she ran over and threw open the window.  
  
Hedwig held out her leg where a letter and a small package was tied, and she relieved the owl from her burden. Hedwig hooted and then flew off into the night sky.  
  
"He remembered!" she squealed with excitement as she tore open the letter from Harry. She read:  
  
**_Hermione,  
  
Happy Birthday! So how does it feel to be seventeen? How is everything going over at your house? Have you heard from Ron? I'm doing OK myself. Actually, I think that this summer has been by far the best that I've had to spend with the Dursley's. They let me do basically whatever I want because I told them if they didn't I would jinx them since I'm not an underage wizard anymore. I hope you like my present. It took a lot of convincing to go shopping with the Dursley's. I ended up threatening them just to go. Ok well, best be off.  
  
All my love,  
  
Harry_**  
  
Hermione set aside his letter, reached for and tore open the package. She opened the box to reveal a thin, sterling silver chain with a heart adorned in rubies dangling from it. It had the initials HP & HG charmed inside the heart. Hermione recalled Harry telling her that he had received a summer job, but she didn't think it paid him that well.  
  
"Oh my God," breathed Hermione as she stared open mouthed at her present. "It's beautiful!"  
  
Harry and Hermione became boyfriend and girlfriend by a single dare. Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, Ron, and a whole bunch of other Gryffindors were playing Truth or Dare and Seamus had dared Harry to French kiss Hermione. He went through with the dare and later pulled her over and told her how much he actually liked her. She told him that she felt the same way, so he asked her out and have been going out ever since then. But deep down in Hermione's heart, she knew she liked someone else. A blond headed, arrogant, pompous prick named Draco Malfoy. Even though he was a heartless bastard, Hermione couldn't get over the way he walked, the way he talked, and the way he smiled (at least at people he liked). She knew that he was completely out of her league, so she tried shoving him out of her memory but he kept on invading it. She tried focusing on her boyfriend Harry, but whenever she kissed him she imagined kissing Draco.  
  
"Hermione! Are you going to come down here to open your presents!" Hermione's mom yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Yes, Mom! I'm coming!" Hermione yelled back clasping Harry's necklace around her slender neck.  
  
She rushed downstairs, her pajama pants making a swooshing sound as she raced down the stairs and quickly adjusted her tank top before stepping into the family room. Both of her parents were sitting on the coach, each with a couple of presents in their laps, wearing humongous grins on their faces.  
  
"Happy birthday, sweetie," said her mom as she handed her one of the presents she was holding, which was pretty large.  
  
She tore open the wrapping paper and squealed when she saw a huge set of body fragrances, lotions and oils all sitting inside of a huge basket wrapped in plastic.  
  
"I love this stuff! Thanks mom! You're the best!" Hermione yelled as she enveloped her mom in a hug.  
  
"You're welcome," her mom replied.  
  
"Happy birthday," said her smiling dad as he handed her a smaller present.  
  
Hermione ripped it open and gasped when she saw a ring box. She opened it to reveal a thick, pure silver ring encrusted in emeralds and diamonds.  
  
"Daddy! It's beautiful!" Hermione said and smiled politely. She thought her dad had gone bonkers because he gave her a man's ring.  
  
"Now, let me explain," said her dad when he saw the confused look on Hermione's face. "You were given this ring because it is a tradition in our family. The father gives his daughter a ring as a symbol of his love for her, and the hope for her to one day be married to a wonderful, caring man in the near future. This ring is kind of like your heart, to give to whomever you please."  
  
"Wow, thanks," said Hermione and she gave him a hug.  
  
Hermione also got pajama pants, a few CD's, and some stuff for her next year at Hogwarts. When she was done, Hermione thanked her parents, gathered up her presents and turned to walk away when she heard her mother say, "Hermione? Where are you going? You have another present!"  
  
Hermione whirled around, gave her parents a questioning look and said, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it's outside on the patio," said her dad nonchalantly as he started to examine his nails.  
  
Hermione set down her presents and walked over to the patio door with a confused look on her face. She opened it, stepped out onto the patio and what she saw made her jaw drop. Harry stood there in front of her smiling and holding a dozen roses in his hand.  
  
"Hello, Hermione. Happy Birthday!" said Harry as he walked over, gave a very surprised Hermione a huge hug and the flowers.  
  
"Harry! How did you...the Dursleys...Oh my God!" stuttered Hermione.  
  
"Your parents came over to the Dursley's and negotiated with them. They pretended that they were some weird people from a mental institute and said that I needed to be taken away for the rest of the summer to regain my sanity. Naturally, the Dursley's agreed with them that I was in fact crazy and they helped me take my bags out to your parent's car. Once your parents and I were inside the car we started laughing so hard that our eyes started watering. It was great," explained Harry as he emitted a small laugh.  
  
"My parents did that? You're staying for the rest of the summer!?!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, can you believe it? They sent me a letter by Muggle post awhile ago inviting me over so I knew they were coming. I'm not staying anywhere near your room, though. The room I'm staying in is on the opposite side of the house," said Harry with a hint of disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Now THAT sounds more like my parents!" laughed Hermione.  
  
"So, Hermione. Tonight is your night. What do you want to do?" asked Harry as he tenderly put his arm around her waist.  
  
"First, I've got to go talk to my parents to find out what has gotten into them, and then we'll talk about tonight alright sweetheart?" said Hermione as she quickly kissed his lips and walked into the house.  
  
"So did you like your present, darling," asked her mom with a big smirk when she saw Hermione.  
  
"The whole summer! You're letting him stay for the whole summer!" exclaimed Hermione ecstatically.  
  
"Well, we figured that life at the Dursley's was pretty lame and unexciting, so we invited him out here. Your dad and I think Harry is a good kid and we trust him. We know that you two are mature enough that you will behave yourselves while you are together. Right?" asked her mom as she gave her a stern look.  
  
"Yes mother," sighed Hermione as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry came inside just then, walked over to stand by Hermione, and took her hand in his.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Granger? Is it alright if I take Hermione out for her birthday tonight?" asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"Of course, dear! You two go and have fun," Mrs. Granger said as she walked over to Harry and gave him a quick hug. "You are so cute together!" Harry's ears turned red.  
  
"Harry, I'll be right down. I have to go take a shower and dress into some other clothes," said Hermione as she rolled her eyes at her mom and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"Don't take too long, Mione," Harry yelled after her.  
  
Hermione wanted to look her very best for Harry, so she rummaged through her closet to find something to wear.  
  
"Hmm, something nice, something nice," muttered Hermione as she threw one of her spaghetti strap shirts to the floor, and then threw out a pair of torn up jeans.  
  
Finally, as she was looking through her clothes that were hanging up, she found the perfect dress. It was a tube top dress that reached down to about her mid thigh. It was a deep wine red color and it was covered in shimmering sequins. She remembered buying it a long time ago when she was thirteen for a dance at Hogwarts, but ended up not going to the dance because her date ditched her. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. She took it back off and set it down on the bed because she needed to take a shower. Stripping off her clothes and stepping into the shower, Hermione turned on the water and waited for it to become warm. She leaned back her head, wet her long, brown hair, then shampooed and conditioned it. When she was finished, she performed a hair drying spell and her hair was completely dried, and another that made it curly but not frizzy. As she stepped into her dress, Draco somehow flitted into her mind.  
  
"God girl! Get over that selfish bastard!" she thought to herself as she applied her makeup. "You have Harry who is nice, caring, and friendly! Things that Draco can never be!"  
  
"Hermione! Are you almost ready?" Harry called urgently from downstairs.  
  
"Yes! Just a second!" yelled Hermione as she threw on her black high heeled shoes, grabbed her matching black purse and threw in her lip gloss and lipstick. She looked at the clock and thought to herself, "Oh my God! I've kept Harry waiting for over an hour now!"  
  
She dashed down the stairs and saw that Harry had changed also, which made her not feel so bad about keeping him waiting for an hour. He was in black dress pants and a tight, silk, dark blue shirt.  
  
"You look beautiful," Harry breathed in awe when he saw her.  
  
As she reached the last step he held out his hand and she took it. He bent to gently kiss the top of her hand, never breaking eye contact with her.  
  
"You look nice too," smiled Hermione.  
  
"I love the necklace you're wearing. It looks absolutely ravishing on you," commented Harry as he gave her a sexy grin. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"From a special guy who loves me very much," responded Hermione as she kissed him gently on the lips. "I love it, thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, love. So, where shall we go tonight?" asked Harry as he held out his arm to escort her with.  
  
Hermione took Harry's arm and replied, "I like that one Muggle place located in downtown London. It has a nice restaurant on the ground floor and a night club in the basement."  
  
"Oh yeah, that one! What's it called? Mulligans?" said Harry as he started to escort Hermione out the door.  
  
"Yeah that's the one," answered Hermione.  
  
"Wait a second young lady!" her mom's voice called out behind her and they both turned around. "Where are you going and when will you be back?"  
  
"I'm going to Mulligans with Harry, mom. Don't wait up for us, we'll be back late," answered Hermione.  
  
"Do you have your cell phone with you?" questioned her mom.  
  
"Yes, mom," she said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I want you home before midnight," her mom said as she smiled at them. "Have fun you two."  
  
"Bye mom," replied Hermione as she walked out the door pulling Harry with her.  
  
They both climbed into the car, Hermione in the driver seat, and Harry in the passenger side. They made mild conversation on the way to the restaurant, and soon arrived at Mulligans.  
  
"Don't move," demanded Harry as he got out of the car. He walked around to the driver's seat, opened the door, and held out his hand.  
  
Hermione smiled, took his hand, and voiced her thanks. They walked up to the front door to the restaurant hand in hand, put in a reservation, and waited for twenty minutes until they were finally called. After they sat down, a waitress came up to them and they ordered. Hermione ordered the steak and Harry had the lamb. A man dressed in a tux and holding a violin came up to their table and started playing. When he finished the both of them clapped politely. They received their meals very quickly and ate in silence, and then after they were finished they made light conversation.  
  
"So, you want to go dancing with me, Harry?" Hermione grinned mischievously as she dabbed the corner of her mouth with her napkin.  
  
"Hermione, I'm not very good at dancing. How about I watch you fast dance, then I'll dance the slow ones with you?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Please? Come on you're not that bad!" pleaded Hermione as she gave him a puppy dog face.  
  
"Oh all right, I'll dance with you and make a fool of myself. Just let me pay first," Harry surrendered as paid the waitress.  
  
Harry got up out of his seat, offered her his hand and asked, "Shall we dance?"  
  
Hermione grinned at him, took his hand, and the both of them walked downstairs where there was a huge party going on with rock music blasting out of the speakers and the base turned up really loud.  
  
"Looks like everyone is celebrating your birthday, Hermione," Harry yelled over the noise. "Come on."  
  
Harry pulled her out onto the dance floor where a whole bunch of other people were and started dancing. Hermione thought that Harry was a great fast dancer, even though he didn't think so, and started grinding with him. Harry's hands were all over her body and she loved the feeling, although she wished the hands belonged to someone else. Sweat started to form a little on Harry's brow, so she dragged him off the floor to get a drink.  
  
"I'd like a virgin strawberry daiquiri," said Harry as he and Hermione sat down at the bar.  
  
"I'd like the same," said Hermione to the bartender.  
  
Harry wiped the bit of sweat off and smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Enjoying yourself so far?" Harry asked.  
  
"This has been the best birthday ever!" exclaimed Hermione as she leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you."  
  
They received their drinks and started sipping them slowly as they watched everyone dancing. As they were both finishing up their drinks, a slow song began playing.  
  
Harry put down his drink, held out his hand, and said, "May I have the privilege of dancing with the prettiest girl here?"  
  
Hermione smiled, took his hand, and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. Harry's arms snaked around her waist pulling her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck so that their cheeks were touching. She closed her eyes and breathed in Harry's scent. During the song, Harry would frequently kiss her head and her cheek sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Hermione," whispered Harry into her ear as he started to run his hand through her hair.  
  
"Yes?" asked Hermione as she pulled away from him a little to look him in the eye.  
  
"Happy birthday," said Harry as he started to lean in.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and her lips met with his into a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled with each other as Harry ran his hands up and down her slim body. She ran her hands through his jet black hair as they made out on the dance floor. The perfect ending to a perfect birthday.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! 


	2. Getting Ready for School

Getting Ready For School  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.   
  
The rest of the summer went by in a blur to Hermione because she was having so much fun with Harry. Every weekend he would take her out to a restaurant or they would go clubbing, and usually would come home around one in the morning. Due to Hermione's excessive pleading, Mrs. Granger agreed to extend their curfew by an hour. The date for the first day of school was quickly approaching and Hermione and Harry received their Hogwart's letters in the mail.  
  
"Hey Hermione! We've got mail!" exclaimed Harry who was making coffee in the kitchen when the mail arrived.  
  
Hermione, who was in her room going over her Potions paper for the millionth time, scrambled off her bed, raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where a smiling Harry awaited.  
  
"Looks like you've got two letters," grinned Harry as he gave Hermione both of her letters.  
  
Hermione's face lit up with glee as she tore open one of the letters and out fell a tiny golden badge with HG on it. She gasped and stood rooted to the floor with her mouth agape and her eyes bulging out of her head as she held it.  
  
"Oh my god! I've been made Head Girl!" exclaimed Hermione as she ran over to Harry and enveloped him into a hug.  
  
"I knew you would," grinned Harry as he tenderly hugged her back. "Who's Head Boy?"  
  
Hermione read the rest of the letter and made a scowling face as she said, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What?!? Not ferret boy!" exclaimed Harry angrily. He grabbed the letter away from her and read it himself. "How could Dumbledore do that! He knows you two hate each other! You'll never make it through the first meeting!"  
  
"I know. Living with him is going to totally suck," sighed Hermione angrily.  
  
"Good morning you two. Are you going to go to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies soon?" asked Hermione's mother as she walked into the room and saw the letters.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a questioning look and he nodded his head.  
  
"Yeah. Hey mom! Guess what?!? I've been made Head Girl!" screamed Hermione ecstatically.  
  
"That's great honey! I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed her mother as she enveloped Hermione into a hug.  
  
"Ok, well Harry and I are going now," said Hermione as she started to walk away. Harry followed suit.  
  
"Wait a sec, you need some money. Those books are expensive," said her mom as she walked over to Hermione and gave her a bag full of gold Knuts. "This is the money we didn't use last year, so if you need anymore then you can go to Gringotts."  
  
"Thanks mom," said Hermione as she put the bag in her purse and walked with Harry out to the car.  
  
They arrived at The Leaky Cauldron and walked through the secret entrance to get to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was swamped with Hogwart's students, a lot of them they recognized but some they did not. Hand in hand, they walked to Gringotts to get some money for Harry to buy his school supplies with and she also got some for herself. When they exited they heard a harsh, cruel voice from behind them.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have here. It's the dork pair, Pothead and Mudblood Granger," sneered Draco Malfoy who was also exiting the bank. "I heard you are Head Girl this year, Mudblood."  
  
When Hermione saw Draco, she about melted into a puddle on the ground. His bleach blonde hair hung just a little past the middle of his ear with a couple strands hanging around his eyes. She looked into his gray eyes and gasped when she saw how cold and angry they looked. Her eyes journeyed down his body slowly taking in everything about him. He was wearing a tight white tank top which showed his bulging arm biceps and protruding six pack. His jeans were a light faded blue and were tight but not too tight, and he wore fairly new white sneakers on his feet. Hermione quickly looked away when she noticed that he was looking at her questionably.  
  
"Like what you see, Mudblood?" Draco smirked and Hermione quickly stopped staring at him.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is. The ferret boy who hasn't grown up yet," snapped Harry mockingly.  
  
Draco glowered at Harry and said, "At least I don't disgrace myself by going around hand in hand with a Mudblood."  
  
"Fuck you Malfoy for saying that," growled Harry let go of Hermione's hand and started to approach Draco with his fists balled at his sides.  
  
"Harry, let's go please. He's not worth it. He's been a bastard to us for the past six years and nothing is going to change, so there is no use in fighting," sighed Hermione as she grabbed his arm and started to walk away from Draco.  
  
Harry gave Draco one last look of pure hatred before being dragged away by Hermione's firm grasp.  
  
"You'd better watch your back this year, Granger! We share the same common room so I'll know where you'll be staying!" yelled Draco after their retreating backs.  
  
"Did he just threaten you?!?" bellowed Harry as he started to turn around.  
  
Hermione grabbed his shoulders and made him go back the way they were walking as she muttered, "Ignore him, just ignore him."  
  
Harry was still fuming by the time that they reached the bookstore. Hermione tried to make decent conversation with him, but he kept snapping at her. Finally, she had had enough. After an especially rude comment about one of her favorite authors, she turned to him and slapped him softly across the face.  
  
"Will you stop being such an ass, Harry!" yelled Hermione as she watched a look of shock spread across Harry's face. Harry was so stunned that all he could do was stand and look at her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she said, "Well?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione. I guess running into Malfoy put me into a bad mood," sulked Harry as he reached up and held the side of his face. "But did you really have to hit me so hard?"  
  
"It wasn't that hard and you deserved it. You insulted my favorite book," pouted Hermione as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mione."  
  
Hermione wove her arms around his neck, smiled, kissed his lips and said, "It's ok, just try to be in a better mood. We're going to school in a week you know."  
  
Harry smiled back and replied, "And that is supposed to make me happy?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went to go pay for the books she was holding. Harry paid for his as well and the two of them walked out of the bookstore.  
  
"Hungry?" asked Harry as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Not really. But I'm thirsty," replied Hermione as she also put her arm around him.  
  
As they walked through the crowded streets together, Hermione noticed a few of the girls giving her glares of hatred when she walked by.  
  
"Stupid younger girls who can't get over their crush on Harry," muttered Hermione under her breath.  
  
"What was that hun?" asked Harry as the two of them walked back into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Hermione said quickly and Harry gave her a curious look.  
  
The two of them sat down at the bar and Tom the bartender came to get their orders.  
  
"What can I get for you two?" asked Tom as he wiped out a glass.  
  
"I'd like a glass of ice water, please. I'm parched," said Hermione.  
  
"Sure thing Miss. What can I get for you, Harry?" asked Tom.  
  
"I'll just have the same thing she's having," replied Harry and Tom nodded.  
  
"So you have to spend the year in the same room as Malfoy?" Harry asked disappointedly.  
  
"Can we please not talk about Draco right now?" Hermione snapped as she reached into her purse, took out her lip gloss and applied it to her lips.  
  
"Well I guess we can just talk about...wait a sec, you called Malfoy by his first name!" yelled an astounded Harry.  
  
"Yeah? So? He's a human being just like you and me, so he deserves to be called by his first name," replied Hermione nonchalantly.  
  
"But it's Malfoy, Mione!" Harry cried out in disbelief. "We've always called each other by our surnames! Why change now?"  
  
"Just drop it, OK Harry?" snapped Hermione as she gave a smile of thanks to Tom who had just come and brought their glasses of ice water.  
  
Harry sighed and sipped his ice cold water, then suddenly stopped drinking, slammed down his glass, and got up.  
  
"Let's go," he snarled.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Hermione curiously wondering what made her boyfriend angered.  
  
"Look whose coming," snarled Harry as he pointed towards the doorway of the secret entrance.  
  
Draco Malfoy and his father Lucius emerged from the entry way and Hermione flashed Harry a look of questioning.  
  
"What the hell are they doing coming this way?" questioned Hermione as she ducked behind a wall pulling Harry with her.  
  
"I don't know. You would think that they would want nothing to do with coming here around all these half-blooded wizards. They would normally just have flooed back to their house," said a puzzled Harry as he watched Draco and Lucius walk around like two people out of a spy movie.  
  
"What the fuck are they doing?" questioned Hermione as she watched Draco act all James Bondish like.  
  
"God he is so hot!" thought Hermione dreamily.  
  
"I have no idea. Something is up though," whispered Harry.  
  
They watched as Draco and Lucius suddenly just disappeared into a brick wall.  
  
"Come on," whispered Harry as he started to follow them.  
  
"No Harry! We just can't follow them! We'll get caught! We don't even know what is behind that brick wall," protested Hermione as she put her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
"True," sighed Harry. "Let's just go back to your house. I'm sure your parents are wondering what we've been up to."  
  
As the two of them walked out of the cauldron hand in hand, they didn't know that two figures stood watching them from a hidden window, scheming a plan that would tear the two of them apart.  
  
Muah ha ha ha I'm evil giving you a cliffhanger! Review my story and maybe I'll post the next chapter. ;-) 


	3. Draco Makes His Move

******************************************************  
  
Here's the third chapter that I know you guys are just so anxious to read. A big thanks and hugs to my reviewers who reviewed. *hugs reviewers* You guys are awesome!  
  
NAZ1- Thanks! I'll be sure to read your story and review. (  
  
Frankenpunk - Yeah I love it too! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
CHAPTER THREE:  
  
Draco and his father Lucius stood in a locked room, observing Harry and Hermione. Hermione was laughing about something Harry had said, and then leaned in and kissed him passionately.  
  
"See that Draco?" snarled Lucius pointing to Hermione and Harry in disgust.  
  
"Yeah, they're two dorks in love, so?" snapped Draco.  
  
Draco wasn't really sure why his father had dragged him to the Leaky Cauldron and into this room just to watch the two lovebirds make out.  
  
"They are essential to the Dark Lord's plan. Because Potter is in love with the Mudblood he is strong, but if they are torn apart he becomes weaker," explained his father. "I want you to break them apart, to make Potter weak and vulnerable so that the Dark Lord can attack him more easily. Pretend to love the Mudblood, sleep with her, you are a handsome boy I'm sure she will not be able to resist your charms."  
  
"What?!? You want me to go out with that Mudblood?!? And sleep with her?!?" exclaimed Draco loudly in surprise and anger. "That's totally against everything that a Malfoy stands for! I'll be the laughing stock of all the Slytherins! Not to mention the two of us totally hate each other!"  
  
Draco had become more and more like his father during the years, inheriting his charm as well as his horrible temper.  
  
"I know it is, son, but it is the Dark Lord's request. You are to tell no one about our plan, not even your fellow Slytherins. I'm sorry about your social status but I'm sure once everything goes according to plans and Harry Potter is destroyed, you can dump the girl and regain your status," replied Lucius.  
  
"Fine father, I will do it to please you and the Dark Lord," muttered Draco angrily.  
  
"Good. Now the distraction to distract Harry from Hermione should be here soon. Ah, there he is," muttered Lucius as he watched Ron Weasley emerge from the shadows. "I don't think either of them knows that Weasley has pledged himself to the Dark Lord. It will be a shock once they find out," said Lucius with a small laugh.  
  
The two of them watched as Harry left Hermione to go talk to Ron and Lucius said, "Go now, Draco. Good luck. Do not let me down."  
  
"I will do my best," answered Draco. "I shall not disappoint you, father."  
  
Draco walked out of the room without a backwards glance at his father and walked out of the front door of the Leaky Cauldron. He saw Hermione standing a little ways away from Harry and Ron and walked over towards her. He examined her body to get a glimpse of what he would be sleeping with and was rather impressed. Her body had definitely developed and he had to admit that she looked rather pretty. Ron gave Draco a knowing glance as he walked past them and said, "Come on mate, I've got to show you something! It's so cool!"  
  
"But what about Hermione?" stuttered Harry.  
  
Before Harry could turn around to get Hermione, Ron grabbed his sleeve and dragged him off towards the shops of London.  
  
"Grang- uh Hermione, we have to talk," said Draco calmly and casually.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I watched in a stupor as the hottest man in the whole school came striding towards me. As he causally brushed a strand of hair away from his face, I almost died thinking about how hot he looked when he did that.  
  
"Is he coming to talk to me? What does he want?" I asked myself in my head. "Nah, he doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
I started glancing around nervously hoping that he wouldn't notice I had been watching him. The thoughts in my head were confirmed when I heard him speak to me.  
  
"Grang- uh Hermione, we have to talk," he said.  
  
I was surprised. He had called me by my first name instead of the usual "Mudblood" insult.  
  
"Y-y-yes?" I stuttered in astonishment.  
  
Draco grabbed my sleeve, pulled me away into the shadows and said, "Well just because we are going to be living together for the whole year and we'll have to plan dances and stuff, I was wondering if we could not call each other rude names and be more civil towards each other?"  
  
My mouth dropped open in surprise and my eyebrows rose into my bangs as I replied, "Draco, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. That would be great if we could be civil and stuff to each other. It would make rooming with you so much better."  
  
"Just because I want to be civil towards you does not mean, however, that I am going to link arms with you and skip down the hallways on the way to Potions class," snarled Draco.  
  
I laughed and said, "Of course not. I understand."  
  
"Good," snapped Draco as he turned away from me and started to walk away.  
  
"I'll see you at school, then?" I shouted after him.  
  
Draco gave me a small wave with out looking back at me and walked back into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
I walked back into the Leaky Cauldron with a disgusted look on my face. I had hidden it from the Mudblood, but I wanted to make sure that my father saw it, and when he did he let out a small laugh.  
  
"Was it really that bad, my boy?" asked Lucius when I sat down a chair in the room.  
  
"Draco, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that," I mimicked in a mock tone of voice that made my father laugh harder.  
  
"What did you say to her, son?" asked my father curiously.  
  
"I just told her that because we were going to be sharing a common room for the year, being civil to each other would make our stay more enjoyable," I muttered as I pulled a strand of my hair away from my eyes.  
  
"Good, so you will owl me when you make her fall in love with you?" questioned Lucius in a business like tone.  
  
"Do I have to do this?" I whined.  
  
Lucius gave me a glare and said, "Draco, remember it's the Dark Lord's plan so you must carry through with it. Remember once the plan is finished we will be rewarded."  
  
"With what?" I asked.  
  
"We earn the Dark Lord's approval, son. That is our reward," answered Lucius.  
  
"Damn. I thought we would be getting money. I need the extra dough," muttered Draco disappointedly.  
  
"Then you should ask me for some," hissed Lucius as he pulled a black drawstring bag out of his robe which was filled with gold Knuts and threw them at me and I caught. "Whenever you need any money just owl me. I'm sure dating that Mudblood is going to take a lot out of your pocket. Treat her well Draco, better than Potter would."  
  
"That will be difficult for me, father. He treats her pretty well," I sighed as I watched Harry and Ron coming back, Harry looking rather angry probably because Weasley showed him something that was stupid and pointless.  
  
"You are far better looking than Potter. If you treat her like he does I'm sure she'll fall for you," protested Lucius as he firmly placed a hand upon my shoulder. "It is time to go home, son. Let's go."  
  
I took one last glance at Hermione, who was becoming angry at Harry for ditching her, then took a hold of the signet ring on my father's hand.  
  
"Should activate in three.two.one," counted my father.  
  
I felt a pull behind my navel and my feet lifted off the ground. My father and I swirled around in space until finally our feet slammed down into the marble floor of Malfoy Manor. We were home at last.  
  
************************************************************  
  
SEPTEMBER 1st, The Great Hall (after the Sorting Ceremony at the Feast)  
  
"Please pass the mashed potatoes, Hermione," Neville mumbled through a mouthful of chicken.  
  
"Mmmm," Hermione mumbled as she stared dreamily at the Slytherin table.  
  
A certain blonde haired man with blue eyes was also stealing glances at her, although he kept hitting himself mentally for doing so.  
  
After a few seconds of not being passed the potatoes, Neville asked again, "Hermione would you please be so kind and pass me the mashed potatoes?"  
  
Harry, who was sitting next to Hermione, grabbed the potatoes and passed them to Neville.  
  
"Thanks Harry," said Neville and Harry mumbled a quick your welcome.  
  
"Hermione?" questioned Harry. "Earth to Hermione!"  
  
Harry waved his hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers a few times until she finally came out of her trance.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what did you ask me Harry?" said Hermione suddenly aware that she had been staring.  
  
"Well Neville asked you to pass the mashed potatoes but all you've been doing since we got here is looking at the Slytherin table," snapped Harry.  
  
"Oh my god! I have!" gasped Hermione as she clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"What has gotten into you, Hermione?" questioned Harry as he furrowed his eyebrows and waited for her response.  
  
"Um, well," stuttered Hermione. "It's just Draco asked me two days ago if we could be civil towards each other since we were going to be living together. Guess I'm still kind of stunned that he said that."  
  
"What?!? Draco Malfoy civil!?!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Sh! I know it's hard to comprehend, but we shall see what happens tonight when we go to our shared common room," said Hermione in a quiet whisper.  
  
"But you were looking at him, Hermione. You were staring at that slimeball," Harry said nodding his head toward Malfoy.  
  
"Well you have to admit, Harry. He has become more attractive," protested Hermione.  
  
"And I haven't! As your boyfriend I don't appreciate you going around looking at other guys!" yelled Harry.  
  
The whole school was watching the feuding couple so out of embarrassment and rage, Harry got up and left the table.  
  
"Touchy, isn't he?" sneered a voice in Hermione's ear and she spun around.  
  
There behind her, wearing the infamous Malfoy smirk on his face, stood Draco.  
  
"Malf-erDraco! What the hell do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that?!?" screamed Hermione when she realized he had heard part of her and Harry's conversation, her face blushing many shades of crimson.  
  
"Professor McGonagall told me to come and get you for the meeting with all the Prefects," he said smoothly as he gave her another sneer and headed up towards the staff table.  
  
"Draco!" yelled Hermione as she got up from the table and ran to catch up with him. "How much did you hear of our conversation?"  
  
"Worried?" drawled Draco menacingly.  
  
"Oh God, what did you hear?" asked Hermione worry sketched all over her face.  
  
"Oh chill Grang-Hermione. All I heard was your boyfriend's outburst about how he doesn't appreciate you looking at other guys," laughed Draco.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief, smiled and said a brief hello to all of the prefects who were standing around the staff table.  
  
"This is a meeting to remind you of your duties at school. If a student is out late at night, give them a warning, write down their name, and if their out late again take off house points." McGonagall rambled.  
  
Hermione couldn't pay much attention to McGonagall, she was too busy stealing glances at Draco and thinking she was the luckiest girl in the school because she got to spend the whole year with him.  
  
"And now you will take the students to the appropriate dormitories, and I will take the two Heads to their dormitory," stated McGonagall as the prefects scattered and started yelling "Gryffindors this way!" or "Hufflepuffs please follow me!"  
  
"Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall nodded curtly to both of them. "I trust you two will get over your differences and work together?"  
  
The two of them nodded firmly and she said, "Right then, please follow me."  
  
Draco and Hermione followed Professor McGonagall up to the fourth floor of the castle and walked to the end of the corridor where a painting of a very pretty girl hung.  
  
"Hello," said the painting in a sappy voice. "What will your password be?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione questionably and said, "How about we make it something easy?"  
  
"How about Apple Crisp?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What's that?" asked Draco.  
  
"It's a Muggle desert that I'm quite fond of," replied Hermione as she flung her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Fine, we'll make it Apple Crisp. It's easy to remember," mumbled Draco.  
  
"Apple Crisp it is," said the portrait in that same sweet, sappy voice and it swung forward.  
  
Hermione walked into the room with Draco right behind her and gasped. A huge common room with a bookcase, two desks, a sofa and an armchair filled her perspective. Red, gold, green, and silver adorned the room in many decorations and paintings.  
  
"It looks like goddamn Christmas in here," muttered Draco under his breath.  
  
There was a flight of stairs that led off to the left and up to a door and there was also one off to the right that led up to another door. The door on the left had a metallic plate on it which read her name: Hermione Granger. She walked up the stairs, pushed open the door and saw a full sized bed with a gold comforter, white pillows, and a red canopy along with a mahogany dresser and a closet where she could put her clothes. She walked back downstairs and saw that Draco also looked amazed.  
  
"Wow, this place is a lot better than my room at the Manor. The only thing that I don't like is that it looks like Christmas," muttered Draco as Hermione descended from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah, it a lot nicer than my room as well," agreed Hermione as she walked over to the bookcase and started looking at the selection.  
  
"So, uh, Hermione. How do you feel about being civil towards me? And please, tell me the truth," Draco said as he plopped down onto one of the couches his hands by his side.  
  
Hermione sighed when she saw that she had read a majority of the books already, sat down next to him and said, "Well I think it's the right thing to do, being civil that is. Since we have to cooperate and work together a lot we minus well do it in a civil manner."  
  
Hermione noticed that as she talked, the handsome Slytherin Prince kept on inching towards her and she felt a strong urge to pull him onto her and kiss him furiously.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry that I was ever mean to you. Over the years you have become very pretty girl er woman and I regret that I've failed to notice that until now," Draco whispered as he took one of his fingers and gently caressed her cheek.  
  
Hermione was speechless. Never in her life had she ever imagined Draco Malfoy, Prince of the Slytherins, complimenting her and telling her that he was sorry for ever being mean to her. They had been enemies for years now, why would he change that?  
  
"Hermione, I've seen the error of my ways. I've changed over the summer. I realized I never want to be involved with the Dark Arts and stuff like my father. I don't want to be a Death Eater. I just want to be a normal kid with normal problems," Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
"Ok ha ha Draco! Very funny joke, but that's enough," Hermione laughed timidly.  
  
"It's not a joke," Draco said firmly. "Does this seem like a joke?"  
  
He suddenly gently grabbed her face and kissed her passionately on the lips nudging her mouth open with his tongue and exploring every crevice of her mouth. To his surprise, she kissed him back. His hands gently caressed her back then he moved them to her hair where he weaved his fingers through the long, silky strands. They got so caught up in each other that Hermione lost her balance and fell off the couch breaking the kiss.  
  
"Damn," she breathed as she sat on the floor, her hair and clothes disheveled.  
  
"It's not a joke," Draco repeated to her as he got up off of the couch and walked to his room.  
  
Hermione sat on the floor still stunned by what Draco had just done to her. She had been in heaven for two minutes kissing the guy who she thought was way out of her league.  
  
"Damn he's a good kisser," she thought as she touched her lips and smiled. "Wait what am I thinking!?! I have a boyfriend! Oh my gosh I just cheated on Harry!"  
  
She ran to her room, fell into the pillows, and started to cry, realizing what she had just done.  
  
DRACO'S POV  
  
When I entered my room I ran to the bathroom, grabbed my toothbrush, and started to brush my teeth violently. I couldn't believe that I had just french kissed the dirty Mudblood like that.  
  
"Changed? What a bunch of bullshit," I thought savagely to myself as I spit out the foam, reapplied toothpaste to my brush and started to brush my teeth again. "She was a pretty good kisser though."  
  
Realizing what I had just thought I spit out the toothpaste, walked over to the wall of the bathroom and knocked my head on it a couple of times muttering, "Stupid, evil, thoughts get out of my head."  
  
After nearly giving myself a concussion, I realized how tired I was so I quickly undressed down to my boxers and got into bed.  
  
"I hope this damn plan works, father. I hope it works," muttered Draco as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
I know, I know another cliffhanger. Had some romance between H/Dr in this chappie though. More to come soon! Suggestions, comments, and even flames are appreciated because I'll just laugh at them. REVIEW! Press the tiny button that fanfic.net placed down on the left hand side of the screen for your convenience and REVIEW! 


	4. Draco tries again

Draco Tries Again  
  
Oh wow you guys I'm so sorry I didn't get this chappie up sooner! I was having some major complications with it, like I accidentally deleted all the work I did and I had to start over. Then I'm so busy with school and crap I didn't have time to write. So here it finally is, the fourth chapter. I want to give a lot of credit and thanks to NAZ1 for giving me some ideas to progress this story. Guys, if it weren't for her, then this chapter wouldn't have been posted for an even LONGER time! Thanks so much, hun! You are awesome!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

* * *

HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I was laying face down in my pillows crying uncontrollably over what had just happened.  
  
"Well it really wasn't my fault, he was the one who kissed me," I thought. "But then again I did kiss him back."  
  
As I sobbed into my pillow, a soft knock sounded on my door and Harry's voice drifted through, "Hermione? Can I come in?"  
  
I gasped and yelled, "Yeah Harry, just a second."  
  
I didn't want him to see me crying like this, it would lead to questions that had to be answered and I wasn't in the mood for answering questions. So I quickly tried to dry my tears but to no avail, my face showed signs of depression that couldn't be wiped away quickly.  
  
I rolled over on my side so that my back was towards the door and said, "Ok Harry."  
  
The door opened and I could hear the swish of his jeans and the soft pat of his shoes as he walked over to my bed.  
  
"How'd you get the password?" I asked, still with my back towards him.  
  
"Well, er, I kind of persuaded it out of the portrait guarding the door. She's really easy to manipulate, you might want to replace her with another portrait," Harry said.  
  
"Hermione, listen I'm really sorry for what happened in the Great Hall today. I overreacted and I'm sorry," whispered Harry as he sat down on the bed. "By the way when I entered your common room a picture fell down from the wall and shattered. You might want to replace it."  
  
Suddenly an idea came to me so I rolled over, sat up to meet his eyes and said, "No its ok Harry. I understand why you got angry, and I'm sorry too."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Harry exclaimed when he saw my tear stained face. "I made you cry?"  
  
"No Harry, you didn't make me cry, hun," I replied.  
  
At first, I debated on whether or not I should tell him about what Draco did, but decided against it. He would probably get really mad and do something drastic to Draco. I hated to do it but I had to lie to him.  
  
"Crookshanks is dead, Harry," I sobbed and Harry gently cradled me in his arms.  
  
"Hermione, sweetheart, didn't he die earlier this summer?" Harry cooed as he stroked my hair soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, but I miss him," came my muffled response from Harry's shoulder.  
  
I had totally forgotten that I had already told him about Crookshanks dieing, but he believed me nonetheless.  
  
"Oh Hermione, sh, it's okay," Harry comforted and he held me as I cried.  
  
Harry sat holding me for what felt like a long time and the longer he stayed the harder I cried. I was thankful that I had Harry to love me, even if he wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Draco Malfoy. Of course Harry is also extremely cute but unlike Draco, he cared for me a lot.  
  
"Harry," I whispered as I lifted my head up from off his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?" he responded.  
  
"Would you stay with me, please? I need you."  
  
"Of course sweetheart. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me."  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"And I love you Hermione, more than anything."  
  
Harry gently kissed the top of my head and I lifted up my face and caught his lips on mine resulting in one very passionate kiss. He broke the kiss, got up, and stripped down to his boxers. I went to my dresser drawer, pulled out a very skimpy looking nightgown, showed it to him and grinned mischievously. He smiled and nodded his head. Since I didn't feel ashamed undressing in front of Harry, I stripped down to my undergarments and slipped the nightgown over my head and over my slim shape.  
  
"Damn," I heard Harry whisper and I smiled.  
  
Harry got into my huge bed pulling the covers up to his waist, so that his bare six- packed chest was exposed, then patted the spot next to him.  
  
I climbed into the bed, turned off the only light that was left on in my room which was right by my bed, and snuggled up next to his body. He put an arm around my waist, and I snuggled my head into him and fell asleep.

* * *

DRACO'S POV  
  
I suddenly awoke and sat up straight in my bed due to the loud crash and the shatter of glass that came from the Common Room.  
  
"Fuck! What the hell is Granger doing out there? I just fell asleep and now she decides to go around breaking things?" I thought to myself as I quickly dressed into a pair of pants and grabbed my wand.  
  
I walked out of my door and saw someone who definitely wasn't Hermione, walk into her room and close the door. I didn't get a good glimpse of the person so I became curious and headed off in the direction of her room.  
  
"How the hell did they get our password?" I thought.  
  
As I crossed the room to the other set of stairs, something caught my attention. The picture that had been hanging on the wall earlier had fallen and the glass frame had shattered onto the floor. The fall must have scared the occupants of the picture for it looked very blank. I picked it up and muttered, "Repairo" and the shards of glass flew together into one, and then I hung it back up in its original place. Finally, remembering the mystery person who had entered Hermione's room just a couple of minutes ago, I walked up to her room and put my ear to the door.  
  
"Would you stay here with me please? I need you," I heard Hermione say.  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need me," replied a masculine voice whom I recognized as Potters.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"And I love you Hermione, more than anything."  
  
I waited for awhile outside the door, listening intently. When I heard Hermione switch off the light, I decided that they weren't going to say anything else so I headed back to my room.  
  
"Damn it!" I cursed to myself in my head. "This plan isn't going to work. She loves Potter too much!"  
  
I walked to my room feeling depressed for there was no telling what my father would do to me when he found out that I had failed him.  
  
"No. I will not fail. I will get that dirty Mudblood to love me no matter what it will take," I told myself firmly.  
  
I took off my pants and climbed under the warm, silk comforter of my four poster bed. I had to wait for the opportune moment to make another move on her. I didn't know when or where, I just knew it had to be done. I slowly drifted off to sleep with evil premonitions of what I was going to do to her running through my head.

* * *

**_3 months later.  
_**  
Three months had passed since Draco had forced his lips onto Hermione's and it was all forgotten. Harry and Hermione seemed happier than ever together which made Draco fume with anger. Draco tried to fulfill his father's duties and pretend that he changed but it imposed great difficulties, especially when the Dream Team got on his nerves. With Christmas drawing ever nearer, the castle was embellished with tassels and ornaments, and even the clouds opened up and spurted a light blanket of snow across the grounds. Harry Potter, with his books under one arm, scurried quickly down the corridor and up to the Gryffindor common room. He slammed the books down, whipped out a sheaf of parchment along with a quill, and sat down at his desk thinking carefully about what he should write.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
I was just wondering if_  
  
"Nah," he sighed as he crumpled it up and threw it on the floor.  
  
_My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I wanted to ask you if_  
  
"No way," he said as he crumpled up that piece of parchment and threw it on the floor as well.  
  
He took out another piece of parchment and wrote:  
  
_My Dearest Hermione,  
  
I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower at eight o' clock for the time of your life.  
  
All my love,  
  
Harry_  
  
Satisfied by what he just wrote he whistled for Hedwig who immediately flew down to him. He tied the letter onto her leg along with a single red rose and whispered, "Take this to my love." Hedwig flew away and Harry turned to his bag to finish up his homework and anticipate the arrival of eight o' clock.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk, brow furrowed in frustration as she tried to work out an Ancient Runes homework problem. She gave up, sighed, and slammed down her quill on the desk. Suddenly, a scraping noise caused her to turn around to see Harry's snow white owl Hedwig perched on the windowsill with a letter and a red rose attached to her leg.  
  
"Hey girl!" she exclaimed as she threw open the window and Hedwig entered.  
  
She quickly untied the rose and the letter, set the rose down and then opened and read the letter through. When she was finished she took the rose, inhaled its sweet scent, and then exhaled slowly.  
  
"Tonight is going to be great!" she thought to herself happily as she set down the letter and the rose on her dresser. "But what to wear?"  
  
Hermione threw open her closet and pushed aside her casual clothes, trying to find something nice to wear.  
  
"Aha!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a beautiful black dress from the back of her closet. "It's perfect."  
  
She set the dress down on the bed and looked at her watch.  
  
"Damn. It's only five o' clock," she muttered as she slowly trudged back to her desk to do her homework again.  
  
Finally after twenty minutes of being bored and frustrated, she decided to leave her homework till another day. She waved her wand and "Sugar Sugar" from Frankie J started playing. Then she laid down on her bed, closed her eyes and thought about Harry. During the end of the song, however, her thoughts soon turned into a dream.

* * *

Harry was busy in the Astronomy Tower, summoning this and transforming that to make everything perfect for Hermione. Finally, he added the finishing touches and he stepped back to admire his work. The Astronomy Tower was a single room that had a glass ceiling, so if he was lucky and if there were no clouds, they would be eating under the stars tonight. Ceramic dinner plates, glass cups, and polished silverware lay set in two places and a candelabra was placed in the center of the table. A white table cloth covered the table and rose pedals were spread around the whole scene. Harry glanced at his watch and saw it was six o' clock.  
  
"I need to go get ready," he thought to himself as he checked everything again to make sure it was perfect.  
  
When he was sure that everything was ready, he left and walked to his dormitory to get dressed.  
  
"Harry, where have you been mate?" Seamus Finnegan asked when Harry walked in the Gryffindor dormitory.  
  
"Getting ready for tonight," Harry explained and Seamus grinned knowingly at him.  
  
"You and Hermione gonna have mad wild sex tonight?"  
  
"Well maybe after dinner," Harry grinned.  
  
"Alright Harry! Man I'm jealous! You're gonna get laid before me!" Seamus exclaimed.  
  
Harry walked up to his room and to his closet to pick something out to wear. He picked out a pair of black dress pants that fit him perfectly and a fairly tight, dark green polo shirt along with a pair of black shoes. He set the outfit on his bed, took his towel and walked to the shower. After he was sure he was clean, he got out, got dressed, put on the cologne that Hermione loved so much, walked out of his room and towards the exit to the dorm.  
  
"Have fun tonight Harry," said Seamus who was sitting by the fireplace reading a chapter in his Herbology book.  
  
Harry smiled at him, walked out of the dorm, and up to the top of the Astronomy Tower where he sat down and patiently awaited Hermione's arrival.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a gasp and glanced at her watch. It was seven fifteen.  
  
"Holy shit! I'm going to be late!" she gasped.  
  
She frantically stripped off her clothes, wrapped a towel around herself, grabbed her toiletry items, and made a frantic mad dash towards the shower. She bathed herself, washed her hair quickly, stepped out and then walked back to her room. As she was walking the short distance from the shower to her room she heard a sexy, masculine voice call out to her.  
  
"Hey Hermione, I was just wondering if, oh shit," said Draco as he appeared at the top of the stairs and saw her.  
  
"Draco! Holy crap!" yelled Hermione in surprise.  
  
"Um, I, well, goddamn, uh," stuttered Draco. "I was just wondering if you were uh doing anything tonight. I was kinda hoping, you know, that you could help me study for Transfiguration."  
  
Hermione noticed that his eyes kept darting from her bust to her face and she quickly said, "I'm busy."  
  
Then without another word to Draco, she slipped past him, walked into her room, and shut the door.  
  
"Oh my God I can't believe that just happened," she thought as she leaned up to the door and put her hand to her forehead in exasperation.  
  
She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:45, so she shook off the incident and picked up her black dress from off the bed and admired it. It was a simple, tight, black, strapless dress that reached down to her ankles. She quickly performed a spell on her hair to make it dry, sleek, and silky, and then she got dressed. She put her hair up on the top of her head in a pretty fashion and let some of the curly tendrils hang down. She then started applying her makeup and when she was about done she heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Yeah, come on in," yelled Hermione as she put on the finishing touches and started to lace up her black, high-heel sandals.  
  
The door opened and she heard someone come in. Hermione instantly knew it was Draco from the cologne that he was wearing and she sighed.  
  
"Draco what do you want?" she asked as she looked up at him quickly then back down to lacing her shoes.  
  
"You look stunning," he blurted out and she glanced up at him.  
  
"Thank you," she replied giving him a weird look.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"You're acting like my mother," said Hermione as she grabbed her purse and started to walk away.  
  
As she passed by Draco he grabbed her by her upper arm and growled, "Please tell me where are you going that prevents you from helping me with my Transfiguration."  
  
"I'm going on a date with Harry, ok?" yelled Hermione angrily. "Now let me go I'm running late."  
  
She yanked her arm out of his grasp and he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Stay here," whispered Draco. "With me."  
  
"Draco I," started Hermione as she lifted her face to his. But before she could finish her sentence Draco kissed her fully and passionately on the lips which made her become weak in the knees.  
  
Hermione suddenly broke the kiss, looked towards the door and found that Draco placed himself between her and her way out.  
  
"God, Hermione you look so nice, and your perfume smells so good. I can't resist you," said Draco as he ran his hands up and down her body and slowly backed her towards the bed.  
  
"Draco, why are you doing this? I thought you hated me," asked Hermione nervously.  
  
"I told you Hermione. I've changed. Now shhhh," he said as he put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Harry is waiting. I," started Hermione but was interrupted again by Draco kissing her again.  
  
Draco broke the kiss this time and said, "Forget him. You have me. He'll never find out, just say you got really sick and couldn't get out of bed."  
  
Hermione backed into the bed and watched in horror as Draco muttered a spell to close and lock the door.  
  
"So no one interrupts us, darling," Draco grinned.  
  
"Draco, please," she begged.  
  
Draco smiled seductively and pushed on her shoulders so that she sat down on the bed. He bent down and undid her sandals, slowly slipping them off her feet. Then he took his hands and put one on each of her legs, slowly sliding them up her thin legs and up her dress. She suddenly came to her senses and slapped him across the face, hard. A look of shock came across Draco's face and he stopped undressing her and held the side of his face.  
  
"You bitch," he whispered.  
  
She ran to the door and muttered the unlocking spell. Nothing happened. She became panicky when she saw Draco walking towards her with a devilish grin on his face and started to bang on the door, screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Can't open it, can you?" Draco said as he came up to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist and put his face by hers. "Guess I did learn something from my father."  
  
Tears started to flow down her face as Draco removed one of his arms and, keeping the other firmly around her waist, steered her back to the bed.  
  
"Draco what are you doing," whispered Hermione.  
  
They reached the bed and Draco took her by the waist and threw her onto it, then he also got on and straddled her body.  
  
"We are going to make love all night long," he whispered and watched as a look of fright spread across her face. "Oh come on you know you want me."  
  
As Hermione stared up at him, a part of her wanted to stay and make love with Draco but she knew that she loved Harry. No matter how cute Draco was she wasn't going to betray her boyfriend.  
  
"No!" she screamed as she thrashed around and tried to kick him. "No I won't! I love Harry! I won't do this to him!"  
  
"Alright then I guess we are going to have to do this the hard way," Draco said as he reached into his pocket and brought out a small bottle full of green liquid.  
  
"What's that?" she asked as she watched him pop out the cork.  
  
"It's a love potion that you're going to drink," Draco said as he grabbed his wand from out of his pocket. "You will end up making love to me, and the best part about it, is that you won't remember doing it. It makes you forget everyone in your life for two hours and the first person you see, you fall in love with, which will be me. It's really fast and takes about three minutes to work."  
  
"You can't make me you bastard!" yelled Hermione as she thrashed around but he was too strong and he sat on her legs.  
  
"Did you forget that I am Draco Malfoy? I am fortunate enough to have a father who knows the Dark Arts, so yes as a matter of fact I can make you and you will drink this potion," he said gruffly.  
  
"Imperio," he said and she stopped thrashing around on the bed.  
  
"Hermione," he said.  
  
"Yes?" she replied in a zoned out voice.  
  
"Drink this," he commanded as he held out the bottle.  
  
Because she was under the Imperious, she grabbed the bottle and downed the fluid in one gulp. Draco took the spell off her and waited for the concoction to work.  
  
"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly as he gently pulled her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
  
When he realized what he had just said he got up from the bed, walked over to the wall, and started to hit his head.  
  
"I'm only doing this for sex, the approval of my father and the Dark Lord. I don't really love her," he muttered as he banged his head.  
  
"Who are you," Hermione suddenly called out and he turned to face her.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy," he replied.  
  
"Draco, you are so hot and sexy. Come here," she whispered.  
  
He smiled and asked, "What if I don't want to?"  
  
"I think that you are the hottest man alive and if you don't get your ass over here and kiss me now I'm going to have to slap you," said Hermione.  
  
"Do you know a man by the name of Harry Potter?" he asked her as he slowly approached the bed.  
  
"Never heard of him," she replied.  
  
Draco smiled, leaned in, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Hermione pulled him on top of her and grabbed at his shirt. She wanted it off. He let her pull the shirt over his head and she threw it to the ground. Then he took the bottom of her dress and pulled it off with her help and threw that to the ground. They were still kissing furiously at this point but Hermione wanted more. Her hands grabbed at Draco's belt and fumbled around with the buckle.  
  
He placed his hand on hers, broke the kiss, and whispered, "Here let me."  
  
He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants to reveal his silk, dark green boxers, then threw his pants off to the side.  
  
"Draco," Hermione whispered. "I want you."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Astronomy Tower...  
  
Harry paced back and forth, checking his watch every so often, wondering why Hermione was so late.  
  
"It's eight thirty, she's never this late," Harry thought to himself. "I'm going to go check on her."  
  
He quickly blew out the candles that he lit and walked out of the Tower towards the room that Hermione shared with Draco, his mind full of worried thoughts.  
  
"What if she took a nap and accidentally fell asleep? Or what if Draco did something to her? Goddamn it why did Dumbledore have to put them in the same room." Harry thought as he walked at a fast pace.  
  
He finally got to the door, muttered the password, and ran to the staircase that led up to her room.  
  
"Oh God that feels good, don't stop!" he heard Hermione's voice yell.  
  
"You like that?" he heard a familiar masculine voice say.  
  
"What the fuck?" he thought curiously and he sprinted up the stairs.  
  
He reached her door, banged on it and yelled, "Hermione?!? What are you doing?"

* * *

In Hermione's room...  
  
Draco, who had taken off Hermione's lacy bra and had her boobs cupped in each of his hands, heard Harry's voice through the door.  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's no one. Do you want me to keep going?" asked Draco and Hermione nodded. "Wait just a sec, ok?"  
  
Hermione nodded and Draco whipped out his wand and muttered the counter curse for unlocking the door. He wanted Harry to see this. He bent down and started making out with Hermione as he groped her boobs in the process.

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked and he knocked on the door once more. "Hermione can I come in? Oh fuck it."  
  
When Harry opened the door, his jaw dropped in shock and his heart skipped a beat. There, on top of the bed was Hermione, with only her thong on, being french kissed and groped by his worst enemy Draco Malfoy. And the worst part was, it looked like she was actually liking it. Neither one knew he was there and he didn't say anything at first because he was so shocked.  
  
Finally he yelled, "What the fuck is going on?!?"  
  
Hermione screamed and covered herself with a bed sheet, and Draco turned and smiled evilly at Harry.  
  
"Just having a little fun, right Hermione?" sneered Draco.  
  
Hermione nodded and Harry looked at her in horror. Draco got up off of the bed and walked toward Harry.  
  
"Hermione how could you?" Harry asked and Hermione looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"How could I what?" she asked.  
  
"How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You know, Potter, your girlfriend is a good kisser. She's probably a good fuck as well. You wanna join me and find out?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear.  
  
"You bastard!" Harry yelled his face red with anger.  
  
"Oh and by the way, she's got a nice rack," Draco added on and he snapped.  
  
Harry drew back his arm, his hand in a fist, and punched Draco in the face, hard. The force of the punch was so great that Draco lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
Hermione gasped, rushed over to Draco's side and bent down to help him up, still dressed in her bed sheet.  
  
"You goddamn whore! I never want to see you again, it's over!" Harry yelled to Hermione and he ran out of the room.

* * *

Yeah that was a really stupid place to end it but oh well I didn't know where to stop. Anyways, review and tell me what you think!  
  
voldiesux18 


	5. All Hope Seems Gone

Hey everyone! I'm finally sitting down to write the fifth chapter! Yeah go me! Anyways, I hope I didn't make Hermione too slutty or Draco too mean in the last chapter. I'd like to give a huge shout of thanks out to Natalie for helping me with this story and giving me ideas. YOU ROCK GIRL! hugs Natalie The song at the end is called "Have You Ever" by S Club7. Alright well on to the next chappie. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: DUH! NOT MINE!!!  
  
Previously in chapter 4:  
  
Harry drew back his arm, his hand formed in a fist, and punched Draco in the face, hard. The force of the punch was so great that Draco lost his balance and fell to the floor.  
  
Hermione gasped, rushed over to Draco's side and bent down to help him up, still dressed in her bed sheet.  
  
"You goddamn filthy whore! I never want to see you again, it's over!" Harry yelled to Hermione and he ran out of the room.

Chapter 5  
  
Blood gushed from Draco's mouth and he quickly got up off the floor, with some help from Hermione. He should have expected that to happen and he cursed at himself in his head for not being ready. He shook a worried Hermione off him and walked to the bathroom to clean up. Harry had knocked out a couple of teeth but that was about it. He would have a nasty black and blue mark on the side of his face tomorrow though, that was for sure but he could easily hide that with a spell. He muttered a spell to clean up the blood, dressed into some blue jeans, stuck his waand then went back out to Hermione. She was sitting on the bed with the bed sheet still around her torso. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. He had pleased his father and the Dark Lord, but for some reason he felt guilty. Of course he hated Potter and didn't care about what happened to him, but for some reason he didn't want Hermione to get hurt. He tried to shake off these feelings that he had suddenly developed. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's were not allowed to love Mudbloods. He climbed onto the bed and started to kiss Hermione again. As they were making out he heard a squeal of disgust and he felt the force of a hand slap his cheek. He backed away in surprise and saw a very disgusted and surprised Hermione looking at him.  
  
"Oh shit," he thought. "I forgot to give her some more love potion."  
  
He reached into his pocket and brought out another vile of green liquid.  
  
Hermione, however, thought fast and suddenly crushed her lips onto his grouping his back jean pockets. He kissed her back, shocked that she was kissing him since she wasn't on the potion. She found what she was looking for, pulled it out, broke the kiss, and pointed it at him threateningly. She had found his wand.  
  
"What did you fucking do to me, Malfoy?" demanded Hermione as she backed away from him. "Tell me right now or I swear I will make you feel pain like you've never felt before."  
  
He put his hands up, grinning evilly as he casually sneered, "Enjoyed your time with me Granger?"  
  
Hermione walked or rather stumbled over to her dresser, tucking the bed sheet into itself around her, and grasping Draco's wand in her hand. She opened her drawer where her wand was stored, pulled it out, and pointed it at Draco.  
  
"I will hurt you if you don't tell me what you did! What the fuck did you do?!?" yelled Hermione furiously as tears started to flow down her face.  
  
"What do you remember?" asked Draco.  
  
"You put the Imperious curse on me and made me take that fucking potion!" screamed Hermione.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," replied Draco. "Remember anything past that?"  
  
"No," sobbed Hermione.  
  
Part of Draco felt bad that he had made her cry but his Malfoy stone heart showed no mercy.  
  
"You and I just had a little fun, Mudblood. That's all," he snapped. "Oh and just so you know, apparently you and Harry's relationship is over now. He came looking for you when you didn't show up for your little date and saw you and me together. You know Granger you're a really good kisser."  
  
Hermione gasped and looked at Draco in horror. She stumbled back to the wall and leaned her back against it for support. When Draco took a step toward her, however, she regained her composure and pointed both wands at him.  
  
"Don't you come near me Malfoy," spat Hermione.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," she repeated over and over.  
  
"The feeling is mutual," sneered Draco as he took another step closer to her.  
  
"You never really changed, did you Draco," spat Hermione.  
  
Draco laughed and said, "No I didn't. You played right into my hands, Granger. You believed all that bullshit."  
  
"You bastard," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Well thank you, I take that as a comment," sneered Draco as he stepped another step closer to her.  
  
"STUPIFY!" she suddenly bellowed.  
  
A streak of blue light emitted from the end of her wand she was grasping and hit Draco straight in the chest. His unconscious body fell to the ground with a thud. She stood there breathing hard, sighed a sigh of relief, and threw down his wand by his body.  
  
"I told you not to come any closer to me," she said angrily.  
  
She burst out crying, however, when she thought about Harry. Draco said that Harry had saw them together and she was wondering what they were doing besides kissing. She quickly got dressed out of her bed sheet and into a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and put on some purple fuzzy slippers. She then ran out of her room and in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. She had to talk to Ginny.  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I stormed out of the Head's common room with angry tears streaming down my face. How could she do that to me? She cheated on me with my worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. It was embarrassing not to mention self demeaning to me. I stormed into the Gryffindor Common room, slamming the portrait behind me with a great force. Seamus who was sitting reading a book by the fireplace jumped up in surprise.  
  
"Harry! Why are you back so soon?" asked Seamus.  
  
I ignored Seamus and stormed up to my room slamming the door shut and flopping down on my bed. Anger surged through my body and I found it was getting hard to control. I had to let my anger out, and just then the perfect place came to mind. I stormed out of my room making as much noise as I could, stirring everyone and having some peek out of their dormitory to see what all the commotion was about. As I was about to leave, Seamus spoke to me.  
  
"Harry, what's the matter mate? What happened?" asked Seamus.  
  
I turned around with my face flustered and shouted, "Hermione was late to our date so I went up to check on her. I got there and found her and Draco Malfoy getting ready to fuck each other, ok? They were both kissing and half naked on her bed. Satisfied? Good. Now FUCK OFF and leave me alone!"  
  
I didn't wait for a response or any comfort from Seamus. Instead I stormed out of the room with the eyes of the Gryffindors on my back. I slammed the portrait behind me and ran up to the Astronomy Tower which was still set up for the date that Hermione and I were supposed to have. I dashed up the stairs and plopped down in one of the seats at the table for two. I put my elbows on the table, put my head in my hands and my eyes welled up with tears. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I had to let this anger out. I got up, yelled at the top of my voice and overturned the table sending the ceramic plates, silverware and the glasses flying. I took a chair that I had transformed and hit it against the wall, breaking the legs of the chair. I walked over to the table I overturned, broke off a leg, and bashed the crap out of the already broken ceramic plates. Sweat formed on my brow and I picked up a glass in my hand. I was about to throw it up against the wall but suddenly the scene that I saw earlier that night unfolded right before my eyes. I squeezed the glass that I held in my hand tightly. I didn't realize that I had been squeezing it so hard because the next thing I knew it shattered. Pain shot through my hand as pieces of glass stabbed into my flesh. I saw blood, lots of blood and dropped the glass, backing away in horror to the stairs only to bump into something that felt very much like a person. I whirled around and there was Ron who all of a sudden burst out laughing. He had something hidden behind his back and a weird look in his eye, almost if he were pocessed. I stood there panting, sweating, and bleeding, wondering why the hell Ron was laughing.  
  
"Hello Harry," sneered Ron as he approached me. "Nice seeing you again mate."  
  
"Ron, what the hell is so funny?" I asked curiously as I eyed the arm that was behind his back and backed away from him towards the far wall.  
  
"Hermione cheated on you with Draco Malfoy," Ron laughed and my face changed from a curious look to a very angry look.  
  
"That's none of your fucking business," I snapped as I pulled out my wand and my face turned red.  
  
"Oh but it is Harry," replied Ron as he came closer towards me and my back finally hit the wall.  
  
Suddenly I felt an incredibly strong force grab me by the neck and lift me off of my feet and against the wall. I grabbed whatever was holding me with both hands, dropping my wand in the process, gasping and panting for breath. The hand that I had cut up so badly throbbed in pain as I looked down and saw that it was Ron that held me.  
  
"Accio wand," Ron chanted and my wand flew to his outstretched hand. He pocketed it.  
  
"R-R-Ron, let me down," I choked out.  
  
I became frightened when he let out an evil laugh and said, "Harry did you not figure it out yet? Haven't you noticed that I have been avoiding you and hanging out with the Slytherins? I helped set all this up, this whole plan was partly my idea. Draco did a great job don't you think? Of course I owe all my gratitude to the Dark Lord for he was the one who found me when I was lost, when I was alone. He resurrected me into a stronger more confident person. He gave me power. And now here I am, with Boy Wonder struggling helpless in that power. I wanted to be recognized Harry that's all I wanted. I wanted to be someone. Of course you got all the recognition for defeating the Dark Lord all those times, but now I will get the recognition."  
  
"You-won't-be-recognized-in-a-good-way," I gasped and again he grinned.  
  
"Harry the world is changing. More and more people are coming to the Dark Side. So I give you this offer. If you tell me right now that you want to join the Dark Lord, I will let you down and embrace you like a brother and spare your life. Of course I will give you a Truth Potion to see if you were lying to me or not. If you lie to me Harry you will die. If you refuse my offer, you will die," said Ron.  
  
I struggled for awhile in mid air trying to shift myself to get a breath of oxygen into my lungs. I felt my body becoming numb and I was becoming lightheaded.  
  
"So what will it be," Ron asked.  
  
"Never," I whispered and Ron set me down on the floor so suddenly that I lost my balance and fell to the floor.  
  
I got up shakily, gasping for air, and suddenly felt myself being pulled into a rough hug.  
  
"Goodbye then, mate," Ron whispered into my ear.  
  
As Ron was hugging me he thrust what he had behind him into my back. I gasped in shock and pain as all of my weight fell into him. Ron staggered back, pulled it out and dropped it to the floor in a clatter. He stepped back from me causing me to fall to my knees on the floor. A silver dagger with snakes running up and down the handle lay on the floor beside me covered in my blood. I looked up at Ron and saw how dark and evil he looked. My life flashed before my eyes, those horrible days with the Dursleys, the first day I went to Hogwarts and met Ron, meeting Hermione, all my adventures I had with my two best friends, the day I fell in love with Hermione, and finally tonight when Hermione had cheated on me with Draco Malfoy. Ron bent down, kissed my cheek, and left. He had given me the kiss of death. My whole body was in pain and I suddenly realized that I had to get out of the Astronomy Tower. I needed to get some help. With what strength I had left I pulled myself across the floor slowly using my feet and my good hand. Every pull was agony but I slowly inched myself to the top of the stairs and then proceeded to crawl down them. Finally, after much pain and what seemed like an eternity, I got to the door, pushed it open and collapsed in the corridor panting hard. Everything was spinning and I was going in and out of consciousness. I had lost a lot of blood.  
  
"Potter!" yelled a stern voice that I recognized as Professor McGonagall's. "Why were you, oh my God."  
  
I saw her look from where I came from, for the door was wide open, then at me.  
  
"We have to get you to the Hospital Wing immediately," I heard her shriek.  
  
I blacked out and knew no more.  
  
Hermione ran down the corridor to the Gryffindor Common Room and screamed the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well there's no need to be rude," she heard the Fat Lady mutter as she ran through.  
  
"Well, well, look who it is. Hermione Granger," came a voice from a stuffed armchair that faced the fireplace.  
  
Hermione stopped and whirled around to face whomever addressed her. Seamus Finnegan got out of the chair and came around to face her.  
  
"What did you do to Harry," Seamus snapped suddenly and Hermione panicked. "I want to hear your side of the story."  
  
She didn't remember that much at all. She remembered Draco trying to kiss her and making her take a love potion, and then waking up and actually making out with him but that was about it.  
  
"Seamus you have to listen to me. I'm not really sure what happened but I," she started as she started to back away from him but bumped into some Gryffindors who were all starting to congregate around her.  
  
"BULLSHIT!" he yelled interrupting her and she flinched. "That's bullshit! How could you not remember fucking Draco Malfoy?!? Was he a good fuck Hermione? Did you enjoy it? Was he better than Harry? Wait you wouldn't know would you cause you never fucked Harry!"  
  
Tears poured down Hermione's face as the Gryffindors surrounded her and she fell to the floor. She didn't remember doing any of that, she was confused and she hated the feeling. She hated not remembering what she had done after Malfoy had given her the love potion. She started sobbing as different Gryffindors started yelling at her for cheating on Harry. She collapsed on the floor in a ball hoping they would all go away, wanting them to just bugger off, and was relieved when she heard a familiar voice outside of the group that had formed around her.  
  
"Ok, ok break it up! What's going on here? Let me through," the voice said and she instantly recognized it as Ginny's.  
  
"Ginny!" she screamed in relief.  
  
When Ginny saw that it was Hermione who was being picked on she yelled, "Leave Hermione the fuck alone! Get out of here! SCRAM!"  
  
Ginny was known around Hogwarts as having the worst of the Weasley temper so they all fled and went back to their dormitories.  
  
"I only wanted to ask her a few questions," muttered Seamus as he walked away.  
  
Ginny threw him an evil glare which he saw and he threw up his hands.  
  
"Sorry for being so curious," he said as he walked back to his chair at the fireplace. "Just looking out for my best mate."  
  
"So am I. I'm going to listen to her side of the story," hissed Ginny and then she turned to Hermione.  
  
"Come on hun, let's go talk in my room," Ginny said as she offered her hand to Hermione to help her up.  
  
Hermione took Ginny's hand gratefully and she pulled herself up off the floor. Hermione became unstable from crying so hard and started to sway.  
  
"Whoa there," said Ginny as she grabbed on to Hermione's shoulders. "This way hun."  
  
Ginny gently steered Hermione back to her room, giving angry glares at those Gryffindors who dared look out of their dorm rooms. When they got inside she sat Hermione down on her bed, closed, locked, and put a sound proof spell on the door for those who tried to listen in to their conversation.  
  
"Now what happened Hermione," Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione suddenly burst out crying and told Ginny everything from the beginning. She told her about three months ago when Draco kissed her and told her that she thought he had changed. She told her about her date with Harry and how she was getting ready for it when Draco came in and started to act really horny. Then she proceeded in telling her how he locked her in her own room and started to kiss her against her own free will.  
  
"...then he pinned me down and was going to give me a love potion, but I refused and he put the Imperious on me. I don't know how much later it was but I woke up and he was making out with me, so I stole his wand and made my way to my dresser where I took my own wand out and stunned him," Hermione concluded.  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" cooed Ginny as she brushed a strand of Hermione's hair away from her tearstained face. "You don't remember Harry coming in at all?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, put her head in her hands and said, "Ginny I feel so used."  
  
"So you don't know what he saw then?" asked Ginny and Hermione shook her head again.  
  
"Well I have some bad news for you sweetie," whispered Ginny and Hermione took her head out of her hands and looked at Ginny with concern sketched on her face.  
  
"Tell me," she whispered.  
  
"Well I was down at the Hospital Wing just a little while ago helping Madame Pomfrey with some healing potions and while I was there Harry was brought into the Hospital Wing. He was barely alive," Ginny said sadly and Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh my God what happened?"  
  
"Well apparently he was attacked. Stabbed in the back by someone, they're not sure who yet but they'll figure it out when he wakes up. If he wakes up. He lost a lot of blood. He was up in the Astronomy Tower for some unknown reason and that's where they think he was stabbed. They went up there to explore and it was a mess. Apparently he put up quite a struggle and was left for dead. He managed to crawl down the stairs and into the corridor where Professor McGonagall, who was walking to the Teacher's Lounge, spotted him and took him to the Hospital Wing," Ginny explained.  
  
"How do you know this Ginny?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Ginny blushed and said, "I was eavesdropping. I pretended to mix potions but I was actually listening intently to the conversation."  
  
"I have to go see him," Hermione panicked as she started to cry again. "Oh and Draco is stupefied up in my room. I want to sleep tonight so we should probably take him to the hospital wing, even though I don't want to touch that bastard."  
  
"Come on Hermione, I'll help you take him to the Hospital Wing and while we're there we can visit Harry," said Ginny as she unlocked and opened the door.  
  
When they opened the door, a few Gryffindors quickly backed away and pretended that they were just innocently talking.  
  
"Nosy bastards," Ginny whispered under her breath as she held out her hand to Hermione. "Come on let's go."  
  
Hermione took Ginny's hand, walked with her to the Head dormitories, and went up to her room. When they got there Hermione started to cry again when she remembered what happened.  
  
"Shhh Hermione, it's ok sweetie," comforted Ginny as she enveloped her into a hug. "Here you get one of his legs and I'll get the other. I don't care if he gets a fucking concussion he's too heavy for just the two of us to carry down the stairs."  
  
Hermione nodded and the two of them walked over to where the unconscious Draco lay.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" yelled Hermione suddenly as she started to kick him. "You ruined everything!"  
  
Ginny waited patiently until Hermione was done and said, "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, what do I tell Madame Pomfrey?" asked Hermione as she wiped her tears away with a brush of her hand.  
  
"Tell her that he attacked you and you were defending yourself so you stunned him," said Ginny and Hermione nodded.  
  
Ginny took one leg, Hermione took the other, and they both dragged him downstairs letting his head bang on the stairs on the way down. Finally the two girls got to the bottom of the stairs and dragged him out to the corridor.  
  
"Alright can't carry him anymore. He's too heavy," complained Ginny. "Let's put a lightweight spell on him."  
  
Hermione nodded, chanted the spell, and walked with Ginny to the Hospital Wing with Draco's body dragging along behind them randomly hitting whatever was in its way. When they got there they dropped him on the floor and left him for Madam Pomfrey to deal with. Hermione saw Harry lying on his stomach on a bed and immediately rushed to his side forgetting about Draco. His shirt was off and she saw the gaping wound in his back. He looked horrible, he was scratched up really badly and his left hand, even though it was bandaged thickly, was bleeding through the bandage. Madame Pomfrey came to his side and poured some potion in his wound, not realizing that Hermione was there.  
  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Miss Granger! I'm trying to save Mr. Potter's life so if you will please leave! I need to concentrate!" yelled Madame Pomfrey as she ran over to get some more potion.  
  
"S-S-Save his life?" she stuttered but Madame Pomfrey ignored her and poured some more potion in Harry's wound.  
  
"Yes, here will you pour a spoonful of this potion down his throat?"  
  
Hermione nodded, took the potion from Madame Pomfrey, and uncorked the beaker.  
  
"You'll need to force it down his throat. He still has some muscle coordination so if you put it in his mouth and shut it he should swallow," she explained and Hermione nodded again.  
  
Hermione took the spoon from off of the table by the side of his bed and filled it up with the potion, and then she set the beaker down on the table. Hermione brushed aside a piece of Harry's raven black hair away from his pale, sweaty face, gently opened his mouth, shoved in the potion, held his jaw shut, and waited until he finally swallowed it.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I swear I would never intentionally cheat on you. I don't know what Draco did to me but I swear I'll get this all figured out. I love you more than anything. Please don't leave me," Hermione whispered as she gently kissed his lips.  
  
"Hermione," yelled Ginny suddenly. "H-H-Hermione I don't think he's breathing!"  
  
Harry awoke and found himself surrounded in a gray mist.  
  
"Hello?" he called out into the emptiness.  
  
"Harry," called a feminine voice. "Harry is that you?"  
  
He squinted through the mist and saw a ghostly feminine figure approaching him. She stopped a couple feet in front of him and smiled. His voice caught in his throat when he saw who it was.  
  
"M-M-Mom?" he choked out and she nodded.  
  
"My you've turned into a handsome man. You look a lot like your father," his mom said in a soft voice.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're in a world between the living and dead," she said.  
  
"Hold on here comes your dad. He wants to see you," she whispered as she turned around and held out her hand.  
  
Harry saw a hand grasp his moms and a man with hazel green eyes and raven hair appeared by her side.  
  
"Hello son," his dad.  
  
"D-D-Dad?" Harry gasped and his dad smiled and nodded.  
  
"Doesn't he look like you sweetie?" his mom asked his dad and his dad nodded.  
  
"Son, you're going back in a few minutes. It's not your time to die yet," his dad explained.  
  
"You mean I'm not dead?" he asked.  
  
"No you're dead, but you're being sent back," explained his father.  
  
"Why?" he asked. "I have no reason going back to that fucked up world. My girlfriend cheated on me and my best friend betrayed me. Can't I just die and be with you guys?"  
  
"No son you must go back. You still have a purpose that you haven't fulfilled yet," explained his mom.  
  
"And what is that? Why are you guys here?" Harry asked and he saw his parents face's fall.  
  
"Son come a little closer," sighed his father and Harry did so.  
  
His mother and father separated from each other and stepped aside so Harry could see. Harry gasped when he saw many ghosts of people floating around. Cedric Diggory saw him and waved. He waved back awkwardly.  
  
"They are trapped in this world with us," explained his mom waving her hand at all the souls that were walking around. "This is the world of trapped souls. We need someone to free our souls, to avenge the one who murdered us. Only then will we be free."  
  
"Voldemort," Harry whispered and his mom nodded.  
  
"That is why you must go back son. You must free our souls," his dad said.  
  
"You're going back now the mist is clearing up," said his mom. "We love you Harry."  
  
"Wait! What am I supposed to do? I'm not strong enough to conquer him by myself!" Harry yelled out but he didn't know if his parents had heard him or not. A white bright light surrounded him and the last thing he saw was his parents waving at him before he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the light. He then felt himself fall into darkness once again.  
  
"He's not breathing!" Hermione screamed. "Madame Pomfrey he isn't breathing!"  
  
"Get out of the way! Out of the way!" exclaimed Madame Pomfrey and they quickly backed away.  
  
Hermione watched in horror as she whipped out her wand and started to shock Harry's body with spells. His body convulsed on the bed as she performed spell after spell to revive him. Ginny put her arm around Hermione and she buried her head into Ginny's shoulder and cried.  
  
"Come on breathe Potter breathe," gasped Madame Pomfrey as she waited for the last spell to take effect.  
  
Finally after much suspense, Harry gasped in a huge gasp of air and his back heaved up and down as his lungs filled with oxygen. The two girls squealed in excitement and Madame Pomfrey collapsed in a chair next to Harry's bed in exhaustion.  
  
"It's a miracle," she said. "Girls, it's really late you should get some sleep. I can take care of Harry. I assure you if anything drastic happens to him I can handle it."  
  
"Ok," the two of them said together.  
  
"Oh, Madame Pomfrey, Draco Malfoy is lying over there on the floor. He tried attacking me so I stupefied him," said Hermione as a matter of factly.  
  
"I'll take care of him. Would you mind setting him onto one of the empty beds please?" asked Madame Pomfrey as she started attending to Harry again.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Hermione as she looked at Ginny. "Will you help me, Gin?"  
  
Ginny nodded, bent down and grabbed Draco's arms. Hermione picked up his legs and the two of them moved him to an empty bed and carelessly dropped him onto it.  
  
"That should be good enough," said Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
The two of them left the Hospital Wing but not before Hermione glanced once more at Harry. They walked in complete silence down the corridors until they got to the place where they went their separate ways.  
  
"So you gonna be okay, Hermione? Wanna spend the night on the floor in my dorm?" asked Ginny and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Thanks Ginny, but I'll be fine," she said.  
  
"Alright I'll see you in class tomorrow," said Ginny and Hermione nodded.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor to the Head's Dorm.  
  
"Apple Crisp," she said in a depressed tone.  
  
The portrait swung open and she walked into her and Draco's common room. She walked up to her room but when she got there the whole incident with Draco came to mind. She walked back downstairs and collapsed on the coach. Millions of thoughts flooded her head and it was hard for her to get to sleep but finally after a lot of pondering over whether or not Harry would ever forgive her she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I walked down the corridor, with my head down to avoid all the staring eyes, and tried to block out the harsh whispers. News spread fast around Hogwarts so now almost everyone in the school knew about what happened between Draco Malfoy and I. I saw a group of Slytherins ahead of me and quickly dodged into an empty classroom. I knew if I passed them they would make rude insults at me and probably make me break down and cry. They had been doing that for two weeks now. Draco had been revived almost right away the day after the incident and had gone around the school bragging how he had used me and that I had been a bad fuck. Of course I didn't remember fucking him and I tried telling people that he had fed me a love potion but they didn't believe me. They all thought I was making up excuses and believed the Slytherin Prince. Every day was torture with him since we shared a common room. I would usually either lock myself in my room and not come out until I had to, or I would go to Ginny's room and stay there for awhile. Whenever he came across me in the common room, which wasn't often, he would blow a kiss at me and then smile evilly or say some smart ass comment. Harry was still in the hospital wing and was fortunately getting better. He was kept for an extra week since he did die but was brought back to life, so he could regain his strength back. Ginny went to the Hospital Wing a lot to help Madame Pomfrey mix potions so she would update me on his progress. He had woken up from his unconscious state a long time ago but I couldn't get up enough guts to go and face him. I didn't think he would want to talk to me. I knew he hated me and I wasn't sure he would believe me if I told him Draco gave me a love potion. I was depressed there was no denying it. Everyone hated me for cheating on Harry, my grades dropped, my personal hygiene got worse because I just didn't care anymore, and my parents told me that they were thinking of getting divorced. I thought strongly of suicide and finally decided to go see Harry. If he didn't believe me then I would commit suicide, because no life at all would be better than a life without Harry. I peeked out of the empty classroom, made sure no Slytherins were coming, turned in the direction I had came from and headed towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Hermione!" I heard a voice call from behind me. "Hermione wait up!"  
  
I stopped and turned around to see Ginny Weasley running down the corridor towards me.  
  
"There you are, Hermione. I have to go to the bathroom before Transfiguration. I saved us a desk with my stuff at the front of the classroom. Class starts in five minutes...," started Ginny.  
  
"...and you're walking in the opposite direction of the classroom. Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to see Harry," I said as I turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait," said Ginny as she put a hand on my shoulder. "You're not going to Transfiguration?"  
  
"No I'm not. I don't care about school anymore," stated Hermione as a matter of factly.  
  
"You don't care about school? What the hell Hermione! You always used to care about school!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"I'm going to see Harry," I said sternly. "I need to talk to him."  
  
Ginny sighed and said, "Are you going to be okay? Want me to come with you?"  
  
"And have you miss Transfiguration? No Ginny you go ahead and go to class. Take notes for me will you. I have to talk to Harry alone," I sighed. "Plus I don't think I could face Draco and the rest of the Slytherins today. I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Alright I'll go to class, but Hermione I want you to know that I will always be here to talk to you. So if anything is bothering you I want you to feel comfortable telling me," Ginny said.  
  
"Thanks Ginny. I'll keep that in mind," I said as I gave Ginny a very fake smile and walked towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
When I got to the door of the Hospital Wing butterflies flew around crazily in my stomach and I debated whether or not to go inside. Finally, I took a deep breath, opened the door and walked in. Harry was lying on his side, reading a Quiddich magazine so he didn't realize that I had come in. I examined him and saw that he did in fact look much better. I slowly walked over to his bed, every step I took I felt like I had lead weights in my shoes and it seemed to take a long time to get over to him.  
  
"Hey Harry," I choked out as I sat down in a chair next to his bed and looked at my hands.  
  
I knew that he had heard me because his face looked angry, but he continued reading his magazine and acted like I was totally invisible.  
  
"I was just, um, wondering how you were doing," I said in a low voice as I twiddled my thumbs in my lap.  
  
A few more minutes of uncomfortable silence passed by until Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Why should you care how I'm doing," he said obviously trying to control the anger in his voice.  
  
"Well, b-b-because," I started as I looked down.  
  
"Why are you here Hermione?" he suddenly snapped still not looking up from his magazine.  
  
"I wanted to know how you were feeling," I replied innocently.  
  
A few more awkward minutes of silence passed until he finally put down his magazine, looked at me coldly and spoke to me.  
  
"I'm fine," he growled.  
  
He then picked up his magazine and started reading again.  
  
"Actually I came here to tell you something," I started and Harry suddenly slammed down his magazine.  
  
"Tell me what? That Draco was a good fuck? That you never really loved me but pretended to because you actually loved Draco?" Harry yelled suddenly.  
  
I opened and closed my mouth trying to find something to say back to him and tears started to form in my eyes.  
  
I finally choked out, "Harry, please he forced himself on me, he made me drink a love potion. He,"  
  
"I saw you!" Harry yelled, interrupting me. "You were enjoying it! When I showed up in that room you acted like you didn't even know or care who I was!"  
  
"I'm telling you the truth! He fed me a love potion!" I screamed as tears poured down my face.  
  
"Get out Hermione," he growled. "Get out of my sight."  
  
My world came crashing down around me when he said those words and I realized that I wouldn't be getting him back. I got out of the Hospital Wing as quickly as I could. I couldn't bare the thought of living without him and decided that I would commit suicide. Tonight.

  
  
Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just wanna to change the way the world goes round Tell me...  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking?  
I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I finally realized  
It was forever that I found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round Tell me...  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking?  
I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let you go  
  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even thought the moment's gone  
I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round Tell me...  
  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking?  
I should know, 'cos I loved and lost the day I let... Yes I loved and lost the day I let... Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go.  
  
So what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it ok? Did it suck? Did the song fit ok? The only way I'd know is if you REVIEWED! Reviews are an author's best friend! Comments or flames are appreciated. Just remember if you flame, I'll use it to warm up my room. It's freezing in here!  
  
Peace out  
  
Voldemortsucks18 


	6. Time Is Running Out

* * *

Alright, alright, I've kept you readers in suspense for long enough, and for that I'm sorry. Please understand that I had more important things to do, such as school, and did not have time to write. Anyways, here you go the sixth chapter. I don't really know what is going to happen after this, lol so if any of you have any ideas e-mail me with them and I'll be glad to consider putting it in my story. If I do use your idea, I will give you credit for it. 

Chapter 6- Time is Running Out  
  
Ginny Weasley walked out of the infirmary and brushed a strand of fiery red hair away from her face. She had just finished helping Madame Pomfrey mix potions and was heading to the Gryffindor Common Room, because she heard that Harry had been released. As she walked in the room, she saw Harry sitting in an armchair reading his Herbology book.  
  
"Hey Harry!" she exclaimed. "I see you've been released."  
  
"Yeah it's about bloody time," growled Harry and Ginny giggled.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" she asked and Harry frowned.  
  
"Well I feel angry, betrayed, used, and oh yeah did I mention angry?" snapped Harry.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ginny as she sat down on the coach that faced the armchair Harry was sitting on.  
  
"Alright, let's talk. I was stabbed in the back and left for dead. Also my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with my worst enemy, Draco Malfoy," Harry said angrily.  
  
"Hermione didn't tell you?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"She was under the Imperious."  
  
"No she wasn't, that's not what she told me. She told me she was made to take a love potion or some bullshit like that," Harry said.  
  
"She was made to take a love potion," stated Ginny. "Draco put her under the Imperious so she would take it."  
  
"How do you know? You weren't there, you didn't see her. She was enjoying it Ginny!" argued Harry.  
  
"She told me. Listen, Harry, there is no point in arguing. If we are to figure out the honest truth we have to go to the one who would know what really happened," said Ginny firmly.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry said icily.  
  
"Bingo. We already know Hermione's side of the story, now I'd like to know Draco's side to it," Ginny said as she got up from off of the coach. "Come on, we're making a trip to Snape's office."  
  
"Snape's office?!?" Harry yelled as he got up from off the chair. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!? What would happen to us if he caught us?!? What...."  
  
"We won't get caught," Ginny interrupted. "We'll use your Invisibility Cloak."  
  
Harry's mouth stayed agape for a few seconds before he closed it and said, "Oh yeah that would work. I'll go upstairs to get it."  
  
His face turned beet red and he turned on his heel and ran up towards the guys' dormitory. He came back down five minutes later with the cloak in hand.  
  
"Let's go," said Ginny.  
  
Harry pulled the cloak over the both of them and they left the dormitory.

* * *

  
  
Hermione ran down the hallway, tears pouring down her face. Harry's voice echoed through her head, over and over again. "Get out Hermione. Get out of my sight." She tripped suddenly over her own feet, her tears blinding her vision and fell face first onto the hard floor. She picked herself up and headed towards the entrance of Hogwarts. She flung open the heavy doors and ran down the steps, the freezing cold wind biting at her skin. She ran toward the lake, the big lake where all the first years came across on boats. She had always liked the lake, for it brought to her a certain kind of piece and tranquility. Her plan was to stab herself and fall into the lake, into the black abyss that now represented her life. She was going to die, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

  
  
"I found it!" exclaimed Ginny as she held out a potion.  
  
Harry stopped rummaging through Snape's cabinets, walked over to Ginny to see what she held in her hand.  
  
"Veritaserum," Harry read on the bottle. "Good job, Gin. Now let's get out of here before Professor Snape finds out that we broke into his office."  
  
Ginny nodded and ducked under the cloak with Harry.  
  
"Good thing he keeps extra of this stuff in case of emergencies," whispered Ginny as Harry handed her the bottle.  
  
"Emergencies?!? What emergencies? He has some for his own evil use," Harry protested as they both walked out of the door and headed towards the Head Common Room.  
  
Ginny ignored his comment and said, "Ok so let's go over the plan. We attack Draco, pin him down and shove the Truth Potion in his mouth. Unless he has a drink of some kind, then we can put it in that."  
  
"If we put it in his drink, it may take him awhile before he takes a drink of it," said Harry.  
  
"Then we'll stick with attacking him and forcing him to take it," said Ginny and Harry nodded.  
  
They came to the portrait who smiled sweetly at them.  
  
"Do you remember the password, Harry," Ginny whispered.  
  
"Yeah it's pretty easy, it's Hermione's favorite Muggle desert," Harry whispered back. "Apple Crisp."  
  
The portrait swung forward and the two invisible companions snuck into the common room where they found Draco asleep on the coach with a book opened and resting on his chest. His arms rested at his side.  
  
"The bastard is asleep," whispered Ginny.  
  
The two snuck over to where he lay and Ginny uncorked the bottle of Truth Potion.  
  
"Ready?" she asked and Harry nodded.  
  
They took off the invisibility cloak and threw it aside, surveying their prey. Ginny knocked off the book and straddled Draco's midsection so that his arms were pinned to his side. Harry pinned down his legs.  
  
"What the...," Draco said in a befuddled, sleepy state.  
  
Ginny saw her chance, forced three drops of the potion into his mouth, held it shut, and plugged his nose so that he would have to swallow in order to breathe. Draco struggled for a couple of minutes before he surrendered and swallowed the potion. Harry and Ginny got up and both pointed their wands at his chest.  
  
"What the hell is going on? What the fuck did you give me?!?" yelled Draco as he tried to spit it out.  
  
"You are going to tell me exactly what happened between you and my girlfriend," growled Harry. "Ennervate!"  
  
The spell hit Draco in the chest and the two of them watched as his face became slack and his gaze became unfocused.  
  
"Ask away Harry," Ginny said and Harry nodded.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.  
  
"My father wanted me to seduce her. It was the Dark Lord's plan. She had Potter as a boyfriend and the Dark Lord, as well as my father, told me to break the two apart. They said if I was able to do that then it would make Potter weak and vulnerable, which would make it easier for Voldemort to attack. I told her that I had changed, that I didn't want to join the Dark Side. However, she was a stubborn one, not easily won over by my great looks and charm. One night, as she was getting all dressed up, I became suspicious as to where she was going. I asked her and she told me that she was going on a date with Harry. I took this as my chance, my chance to separate the two. I started to seduce her and she resisted. I became angry, pinned her down, put her on the Imperious, and fed her a love potion," Draco said in a flat, expressionless voice.  
  
"Where did you get this love potion from?" interrupted Harry firmly, anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"My father gave it to me. We have a potions master who works for my father at the Manor. The potions master also works for Voldemort, so he knows the Dark Arts," Draco said in the same flat voice.  
  
"Go on, what happened after you fed her the love potion," Harry demanded.  
  
"Well the love potion worked its magic. She fell in love with me, so we made out and messed around a bit. Then Potter came in, saw me and his girlfriend together and punched me in the face. He left and I went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. I came back and started to make out with Hermione but the love potion wore off. The bitch stole my wand and tried to get me to tell her what I did, but I didn't tell her so she stupefied me," Draco said.  
  
"You little fucker," said Harry his fists balled at his sides.  
  
"Calm down, Harry, just calm down. Let's go talk to Hermione. Is she in her room, Draco?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I don't know where the bitch is," said Draco.  
  
Harry was so furious by this point he couldn't contain himself any longer. He strode over to where Draco was and punched him right in the face, again. He was about to punch him again, but Ginny rushed over, grabbed his wrist, and held him back.  
  
"No Harry, stop. Just leave him, you need to go talk to Hermione," said Ginny.  
  
Harry stepped back from Draco and a look of shock came across his face.  
  
"She was telling the truth, Gin, and I was too much of a stubborn ass to believe her," said Harry.  
  
"Go on, babe, her room is right upstairs. I'll stay down here and put a memory charm on Draco," said Ginny. Harry nodded.  
  
He sprinted up the stairs, taking two at a time and knocked on Hermione's door hard.  
  
"Hermione, it's me, Harry. Can I come in?" asked Harry.  
  
Nothing was heard on the other side of the door. Harry tried the doorknob and the door opened. He walked in the room and found it to be empty. There was no Hermione. His eyes glanced towards the bed where he saw two sheaves of parchment. He walked over to the bed and saw that one was addressed to him and the other to Ginny. He picked up the one addressed to him and read:  
  
Dear Harry, 

My life is messed up right now. I feel empty, there is a huge hole in my heart that you used to occupy. I feel like nothing will ever be right again, no one else can fill that hole, the longing that my heart feels for you. Everyone hates me because everyone thinks I cheated on you. If you want to think that too, fine. I know whatever you saw must have looked bad, and for that I'm sorry. Goodbye Harry, I hope you have a good life. I love you.  
  
Love, 

Hermione  
  
Harry stood there for a few minutes, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Harry, what is going on, I don't hear any talking," said Ginny as she walked into Hermione's room. "I put a memory charm on Draco so, oh my god Harry what's the matter?"  
  
Ginny had seen the look on Harry's face.  
  
"You got one too," Harry whispered.  
  
He pointed to the other letter. She walked over, picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
You are the greatest friend a girl could ever hope for. You were the only one who believed me when Draco seduced me, and you were there for me in my time of need. I really hate to do this to you but I want you to know that I must do this. I feel empty, Ginny. There is no purpose for me to go on. Everything is going wrong, I feel that I have no meaning left in life. I'm going to the only place that gives me comfort anymore. And as my body plunges into the black, deep abyss, I'll remember you and everything you've done for me. Thank you.  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
"Oh my God, Harry," gasped Ginny. "She's going to kill herself."  


* * *

  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I stood on the bank by the dark, black pond. I held a knife in one hand and the picture of Harry and I in the other. The knife, which I had stolen from the kitchen, flashed in the moonlight. Part of me was scared, scared of the black abyss and what was going to happen. As I traced the blade with one of my fingers, a shiver ran down my spine. The wind was freezing, which meant that the water was probably freezing as well. After all it was the middle of February. I looked out across the lake and saw the reflection of the moon and the stars on the water. I took in everything that I possibly could about the night, knowing that it would be my last on this dreadful earth. My hand shook as I looked at the still picture of Harry and I. It had been taken by my mom over the summer when Harry came to stay with me. We were all dressed up and ready to go out for the night. Tears fell down my face as I looked at the picture. We looked so happy. I threw it down on the ground, unable to look at it anymore and traced my finger over the blade of the knife again. It cut my finger and dark red blood flowed from the wound. It was going to take me awhile before I would gather the courage to put the knife thru my heart.  


* * *

  
  
"We have to find her, Ginny, we have to find her!" exclaimed Harry as he paced back and forth in Hermione's room. "Where would she go?"  
  
"We have to figure it out soon, there isn't much time," Ginny replied as tears started to fall down her face.  
  
"Ginny, would you mind if I read your letter?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny shook her head and handed it to Harry. Harry read over it and when he was finished he snapped his fingers.  
  
"I know where she is," said Harry. "She said quote 'I'm going to the only place that gives me comfort anymore. And as my body plunges into the black, deep abyss, I'll remember you and everything you've done for me.' Think about it Ginny. Whenever she was upset last year remember where she would go? Remember where we always found her and when we asked why she went there she said it was comforting?"  
  
"The lake," Ginny said as she looked wide eyed at Harry.  
  
"Exactly," said Harry. "The lake."  
  
"Let's go," said Ginny firmly and the two of them sprinted out of the Head's room and headed towards the front of the castle.

* * *

  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
I looked at the knife in my hand. It was now or never. Soon Ginny would wonder where I was and would come looking for me. She'd go up to my room and find the letter I left for her. We would always do homework together at this time of night. I sighed and grasped the handle of the knife with two hands, pointing the blade at my heart. I positioned myself right at the edge, where there was quite a big drop off and also where the deepest part of the lake was. I took a deep breath and raised both hands up by my head, ready to plunge the dagger into myself.

* * *

  
  
HARRY'S POV  
  
I flung the front doors of the school open and ran full speed down the dirt path that led to the lake.  
  
"Please, don't let her be dead when I find her," I pleaded in my head.  
  
If Hermione died I didn't know what I would do. I would lose another loved one and I didn't think I would be able to handle it. Adrenaline flowed through me as I saw the shimmer of the lake and I saw her. She was at the drop-off, the deepest part of the lake. My legs were in getting tired, but I pushed them on. I heard Ginny call out from behind me to wait up, but I couldn't hear her. I was lost in a million thoughts, thoughts of despair, thoughts of worry, thoughts of desperation, thoughts of sadness, they all filled my mind as I ran. There was not a happy thought in my head. As I got closer I saw a dagger, raised above her with both hands, ready to plunge into her flesh.  
  
"No Hermione!" I yelled out. I was so close to her.  


* * *

  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
As I started to make the downward motion towards my heart, a voice startled me.  
  
"No Hermione!" I heard someone yell. Their voice was very very familiar to me. Could it be him?  
  
I became startled and tried to turn around to see if it really was him, but my downward motion could not be stopped. The dagger cut through my flesh and went right through my ribs. I had missed my target. I gasped out in pain and shock as I looked down and saw the handle of the knife dislodged in my ribs on my right hand side. I made brief eye contact with Harry and then I fainted.

* * *

  
  
HARRY'S POV (sorry for all the switching)  
  
"NO!" I screamed when I saw the dagger impale her. I watched as her body convulsed and she made brief eye contact with me. Her eyes were full of fear and confusion. Then I watched in horror as she fainted, falling backwards and dropping like a sack of potatoes into the lake. I got to the place where she had just been standing and watched as her body splashed into the lake.  
  
"Hermione!" I yelled and I dove in after her.  
  
When my body hit the water it was so cold that it felt like knives pricking my skin. I came up sputtering and began looking for Hermione. I didn't see her. I swam to the spot where I last saw her and started to feel around in the water. I dove under the black murky water, my hands reaching out and touching nothing until finally after my third dive, I felt a human body. I grabbed her around the waist and brought her up to the surface. She was limp in my arms. Now I had to figure out a way to get out of the water. The drop off surrounded about half the lake and the sides were rocky, sharp, jagged and steep. There was no way I would be climbing back up the side carrying Hermione. I had to swim to the shallowest part of the lake, which looked really far away. Because of all the adrenaline pumping through my body, I swam as hard and as fast as I could towards the shore.  
  
"Harry! Do you have her? Is she dead?" Ginny yelled from the top as she followed me as I swam.  
  
"I don't know if she's dead yet," I panted. "I guess we will find that out when we reach the shore."  
  
Finally I reached the shore and dragged her unconscious, bleeding body onto dry ground. Ginny ran over just then and bent down by her.  
  
"Is she breathing?" Ginny panted and I shook my head.  
  
"No she isn't," I said. "Ginny can I use your pull over sweatshirt? I'll buy you a new one."  
  
Ginny nodded, took off her sweatshirt and gave it to me, leaving her in a tank top.  
  
I picked up Hermione and pulled Ginny's sweatshirt over Hermione's wet tee shirt.  
  
"I'm going to perform CPR," I said as I bent down and started to give her mouth to mouth.  
  
Ginny watched in anticipation as Harry tried to revive her. Finally, Hermione started to cough and a mixture of blood and water gushed out of her mouth.  
  
"She probably punctured her lung. We have to get her to Madame Pomfrey right away," I said as her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

  
  
HERMIONE'S POV  
  
My eyes fluttered open to see a very worried, yet handsome face looking back at me. Every breath hurt when I inhaled and my body started to shake from both the cold and shock. I felt wet, really wet and then I remembered. I fainted and fell into the lake.  
  
"H-H-Harry?" I sputtered weakly as I coughed up some blood. He looked drenched as well. He saved me from dieing? I didn't understand.  
  
"Yes, it's me Hermione. Shhh I'm here," cooed Harry as he tenderly stroked my wet hair back from my face.  
  
"I-I thought you hated me," I whispered. "I thought you never wanted to see me again. Harry I couldn't go on without you. My life was so horrible, my grades were suffering, my parents are thinking about getting a divorce, and then us being broken up was the turning point. The point when I decided that I didn't want to live anymore, that there was no reason to go on."  
  
"Shh, Hermione try not to talk sweetheart," Harry told me as he placed a finger over my lips. "I'm so sorry babe for not believing you. I was a total idiot and I hope that you will forgive me."  
  
Tears overflowed onto my soaking wet face, my tears mixing with the lake water.  
  
"Y-You believe me?" I managed to whisper with some difficulty.  
  
"I should have believed you when you first told me. Ginny and I fed Malfoy some Veritaserum and he told us the whole story," Harry told me.  
  
I was starting to feel really dizzy, probably from loss of blood.  
  
"We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey straight away," I heard Harry say.  
  
"Everything is going to be ok, girl," Ginny piped up. Where had Ginny come from? She was here too? I was so confused.  
  
Harry put both of his arms underneath me and stood up, cradling me like a baby. I could smell his scent as my face buried into his chest. He started to walk at a fast pace back to the castle with me in his arms. The knife that was still in my ribs felt foreign, I wanted it out. But I was too weak to make any movements.  
  
"Harry," I whispered and he stopped walking to look down at me.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" he replied.  
  
"I forgive you," I said and my body went slack as consciousness was taken from me once again.

* * *

Yeah I know, Harry was stabbed and now Hermione was stabbed. I just think being stabbed makes things so much more dramatic! Review please!!!  
  
I just realized that I never thanked my reviewers. How rude of me!  
  
Ashleys-jeffy: Babe, I love you and I can't wait until we put our creative little minds together to create wonderful masterpieces!!! You are my Jeffrey. Thank you for the review, hun. kisses  
  
Kiki- Thanks for reading my story, even though you're not into these types of fics. I really appreciate your review.  
  
chibilove1894- I'm sorry that I stopped!! It was really evil of me I know! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Bob-the-Bear: you are awesome!! I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much!! Thanks for the review and for putting me on your favs!  
  
Hotaru420: Thank you!  
  
Lover del Dragon: Thanks for your reviews...I'm glad you like it!  
  
Dark Veritas: lol, you know if I was in Hermione's postion and Draco was kissing me, I wouldn't mind it one bit! Thanks for your review!  
  
Tomsgirl4ever: Thank you!!!!  
  
manny-cassie-santos: Thanks!  
  
voldemortsucks18  
  
P.S. I'm thinking that soon everyone at Hogwarts will know that Ron turned evil. 


End file.
